


Simple intricacy

by Nekko



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Champ only has one scene in the whole thing, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Expect plenty of that, F/F, GNC Character, GP Nicole, Love Poems, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Nicole Haught is a Mess, Nicole is a badass on a skateboard, Pining, Plans For The Future, Skateboarding, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Stuttering Nicole Haught, Wynaught Brotp, You Have Been Warned, we love Shae here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/pseuds/Nekko
Summary: Days later, in the same halls, she and Waverly would smile at one another.Then, “Hey, I never got your name,” came the soft voice by her locker. Startled, Nicole dropped her notebook and both girls bent down. Waverly managed to grab hold of it first. She looked down at the name scribbled on the top corner and she met Nicole’s gaze as they both stood back up. “Nicole Haught?” She held the book out and Nicole felt silly for somehow managing to let their fingers brush as she accepted her notebook.“Thanks,” she muttered. Waverly’s eyes turned gentle.“I think that’s all you say to me.” Nicole thought about it and chuckled despite herself.“You’re always nice, Waver – um, Waverly.” Nicole never hated her stutter more than she did right then. She should have practiced the name more, not let her mouth defeat her before she even had the chance to make a decent impression.ORThe Skateboarder AU nobody asked for featuring Stuttering/gay mess/hopeless romantic Nicole.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 80
Kudos: 349





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Earpers!  
> I am happy to share with you guys this short story that I have been working on for some time now. I never planned on having multiple chapters, but somehow it ended that way. I regret nothing. I will probably post one every 2 weeks to give me time to write the last chapter of this fic.
> 
> I have to warn you though, the characters are OOC in some regards and that is intentional.  
> First of all, Nicole is shy and stutters at least once in every sentence, but she’s a badass when it comes to skateboarding. We need more characters that stutter if you ask me. Also she is somehow portrayed as a GNC individual. I did not make a huge deal out of her appendage (as you might have observed in all the other stories I have posted) in order to help more people relate to her, weather you want her to be trans, intersex or just packing. It’s up to you. GP Nicole is kind of my signature at this point since I believe there aren’t many stories like that out there that aren’t ABO AUs.  
> Secondly, Waverly is more upfront when it comes to her attraction for Nicole and more open to exploration. Her sexuality is not made a huge deal either. She has some flaws as well that by the end of her journey they will be reckoned and her development will be as smooth as it can be in a short story like this one. 
> 
> I am so grateful to a lot of people that helped and they all deserve all the recognition for it. A round of applauses to my beta readers and editors: [Sahma96](https://twitter.com/SahraMAndersen), [mysteriousinvalue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousinvalue/profile), [Wiccaenvy13](https://twitter.com/Wiccaenvy_13) and [Beccaw](https://kryptons-lesbian.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Additional notes will be added as we progress with the story.  
> Song that inspired me for this chapter: [Shallow by Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U7DayFVnHQ)  
> That being said, happy reading!

Nicole Haught jogged down her front steps, dropping her skateboard to the ground with a thud as she leapt onto it and pushed off with her left foot; propelling herself out her front yard, swiftly veering onto the sidewalk. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and let the fresh air fill her lungs as she leisurely rolled down the block. Some days it seemed like this little piece of wood on wheels was the only thing keeping her sane.

Her parents weren’t interested in suffering through conversations with her; always sharing looks over the dinner table if her words stuttered, like she couldn’t see the frustration on their faces. Like she chose to have a speech impediment. Who would choose to spend a full thirty seconds stumbling over a single syllable?

Nicole let her reality blur away. She was free on four wheels with the easy language between her body and a skateboard that made life seem a little less daunting. Nicole drifted by an elderly woman who was kneeling in her front garden, tending to vegetables with careful hands and immense patience.

She wondered if her own parents had ever been that nurturing with her. Maybe when she was smaller, when they didn’t know what she would be like yet. That she would grow up a little different, would dress opposite to their expectations, and would start babbling about pretty girls when she was barely eight years old. Whether they meant to or not, her parents had started using silence as their way to teach her what was acceptable and what wasn’t, and eventually all that was left was the silence. No siblings around to save her from the mundane, and since leaving Toronto, no friends either.

She longed for those days surrounded by the easiness of people like her, who were casual, but so present. People who just loved to glide against cement and elevate their skills. To learn, and, even better, to share what they had learned. People who didn’t mind how she sometimes took a little longer to get the words out because what she said was valuable to them and could make the difference from them soaring up a ramp or tumbling off a rail. She felt more herself at a skatepark than she ever had at home.

Nicole emerged from her residential neighborhood, intent on exploring the main street and all the little shops lined up there when she saw a deep crack in the pavement. A hurdle she was excited for. She pushed forward on her left foot to gain speed, set her feet in position at the ends of her board and bent at the knees. Just as she pushed off and sailed over the crack in the ground, bringing her skateboard up with her, pulling off a successful Ollie, her gut twisted at the sound of a bell ringing and a door a mere four feet in front of her swinging open. Her wheels hit the smoother side of cement, allowing her to land gracefully; then, in the blink of an eye, a body appeared in front of her, exiting the shop. Nicole let out a yelp as she put her hands out, but it did nothing to stop the brutal velocity with which she slammed into the girl who had materialized.

They crashed together into the open door, the hinges groaning from the impact, and Nicole’s board went rolling down the walkway as she landed on her back with a sickening thud. The wind was knocked out of her, her vision going white for a few seconds. When she was able to lift her head up, it was with immense dread that she saw the girl she collided with slide down against the door looking dazed and out of it as she sat on her ass from having been knocked into the door so hard.

“Dude,” the girl breathed out. “What the fuck?” Though the words themselves were harsh, they were delivered with a breathiness that showed how shocked she was. Nicole pushed herself up onto her feet despite how her body protested.

“Holy shit,” Nicole said, surveying the damage. The girl had been coming out of a convenience store and now her little brown bag of snacks were littered all over the ground. Nicole rushed to pick them up, stuffing the twizzlers and chips back into the bag and then running to grab the bottle of coke that was rolling down the sidewalk.

“I’m so sor-sorry!” She stammered, rushing back to the girl in the leather jacket in a panic. “Are you okay?”Clutching the paper bag of snacks in one hand, she bent down and took the girl by her arms, hauling her up with surprising ease that the other girl blinked at. As her eyes seemed to come into focus, she snatched her snacks back and her mouth twisted with irritation. 

“You’re so lucky I literally just promised that I wouldn’t get into another fight. I ought to put you on your ass for that!” The girl rifled through her snacks. “You squished my twinkie!” Nicole’s eyes widened and she hastily dug through her pockets and pulled out a couple of singles. They would buy at least six more twinkies. She held the bills out. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you com-coming out of there.” Sharp blue eyes seemed to survey her, calculating, and then the girl sighed, pushing her hand away.

“A squished twinkie is still an edible twinkie.” Nicole awkwardly stared at her rejected money and her shoulders slumped. She shoved the bills back into her pants pocket and took a step back, starting to look around until she spotted her skateboard a few feet away, having been stopped from rolling further away by a lamppost.

“I’ll just,” Nicole jutted her thumb over her shoulder, “get outta your way. Sorry again.”

Nicole jogged over to her skateboard, picking it up. Her legs felt a little wobbly but the deeper she breathed, the more her body calmed down from the accident. She decided to walk her way home when a sharp, “hey, Ginger Spice, slow your roll!”

Nicole turned back around, wincing. “Nicole. Nicole works fine.” 

“Nice wheels you got there. You any good? You know, when you’re not bowling innocent bystanders over?”The way the girl was joking about it had already set Nicole at ease. Her limbs relaxed and she smiled at the amused grin being sent her way.

“I’m decent.” Nicole shrugged.

“Not much of a talker?” The girl unwrapped her flattened twinkie and took a bite. “Name’s Wynonna,” she said, managing to get cream all over her nose, a worthy introduction that filled Nicole with an immediate sense of affection. “Wanna try that Ollie again and then go into a grind against the curb?” Nicole relished the challenge, laying her skateboard in front of her. She moved back and then ran forward, hopping onto her board and pushing forward. She executed the Ollie and picked up speed, this time far away from the crack in the sidewalk because she was not trying to tempt that door opening again.

She focused on keeping her balance as she transitioned into a quick slide along the curb, and decided to show off a little by kicking off the ground, flipping her board once before she landed on it, slowing to a stop before she faced Wynonna again. The other girl let out a low whistle before shoving the last half of her twinkie into her mouth and stuffing the empty wrapper into her bag of goodies.

“Not bad, Red,” she said, voice muffled. She swallowed, walking over to Nicole and lightly punching her arm. “If you wanna make up for nearly flattening my ass, meet me tomorrow at five. Me and some friendlies hang near the train tracks behind Northern Memorial Hospital. Come find us.”

Nicole looked up the hospital that same night and went there the very next day to find a bunch of different groups populating the open space behind a stretch of buildings. She saw the familiar leather jacket and long waves of dark black hair from a distance. Wynonna was by a set of stairs that had a long railing leading out from behind the hospital. There were old rubber tires set up as obstacles to be jumped over and several benches filled with bags, takeout containers, and jackets hanging over the backs.

Nicole could see some nurses standing on a terrace a few stories up, smoking or looking out at the high school kids from a distance as they chatted on their breaks.

The space was communal, shared, and completely improvised to be whatever each group seemed to want.

Some boys were playing basketball with a handmade wire hoop shoddily installed against a fence. A handful of girls were gossiping as they passed around a joint from across the long-abandoned train tracks that ran smack in the middle of the area; a grassy nook curved around one side of the space and saw a lone kid sitting against a tree with a thick novel. The only thing missing were ramps, but considering Purgatory was a middle of nowhere kind of town, Nicole considered this much a miracle. She skateboarded inward, smiling shyly when Wynonna turned around and saw her approaching.

“Red, you made it!” Wynonna yelled from the top of the stairs. She rolled herself back a few paces on her skateboard, then zipped forward with surprising lightness, leaping up with her board, landing squarely on the railing, causing sparks to fly as she rode the metal rod with an ease that Nicole felt excited for. Wynonna hit the ground smoothly and skidded to a stop in front of Nicole, putting her fist up. Nicole bumped it. 

“That was sick.” Wynonna wore a cocky smile. 

“I know. Hey, guys!” she called over her shoulder. “Come meet our new Ginger disaster.” As Nicole introduced herself to the group, revealing her last name, Wynonna lost it.

“Really? Haught?” she asked. “You’re just the gift that keeps on giving.” Nicole surrendered after the twelfth pun.

“Wynonna, don’t be a bitch,” Mercedes said.

“I am a bitch, though.”

“Yeah, but don’t be a bitch-bitch.”

“I’m a cool bitch. I thought we settled this.” Pete York rolled his eyes and was the first to lead Nicole away from the two girls bickering. He introduced her to the other guys they hung with and Nicole liked that the group was mostly boys since girls could be intimidating, and sometimes, Nicole found that groups of girls her age tended to bring with them a level of drama that she just didn’t have the heart to get caught up in. But Wynonna had a chill vibe, and so far, it seemed like she didn’t mince words – she struck Nicole as unusually kind considering the warm welcome she had extended despite the nature of their first meeting.

She spent the rest of her summer at that makeshift skatepark, riding rails and practicing flips. She spent countless evenings devouring burgers at the local diner and having to fend off Wynonna’s sneaky fingers from her fries. The group invited her to the one local cinema in town to watch current blockbusters and she spent her weekends plopped between Wynonna and Mercedes, sharing nachos and sipping sodas.

Then summer ended and Nicole met Waverly Earp in the busy halls of Purgatory High at the beginning of her senior year.

It started with a simple, “Hey, you dropped this!” Nicole turned, bodies pushing past her as she met the gaze of a girl holding up her wallet of all things. She really had to stop putting it in the pocket of her denim jacket. Clearly it was so shallow that a little brushing could knock it out and then where would she be with no money for lunch or her school ID?

Her brain screeched to a halt as her brain caught up to the fact that the girl in front of her was in a blue and white cheerleading outfit. Nicole wanted to take her jacket off and offer it up because how could that be comfortable?

“Um.” Words. Try words, she told herself, but keep it simple. No need to look like an idiot in front of a pretty girl. “Thanks.” The girl stared at her expectantly and when Nicole failed to go over and take her wallet back, the cheerleader smiled and walked closer instead. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and she gently pushed the wallet into Nicole’s hand.

“I like your hair.” Nicole smiled widely. 

“Thanks.”

“Waverly!” Another girl called.

Waverly looked over her shoulder and positively beamed. “Chrissy!” She turned to Nicole. 

“See you around.” Nicole watched her leave arm-in-arm with her friend, chatting away animatedly. Waverly looked back at her and Nicole stood there simply to let her until the pair turned a corner out of sight. The hallways cleared.

“Wave…Waver – Waverly,” Nicole whispered under her breath, struggling over the name. The second bell rang as Nicole wandered into class. She put her wallet into her pants pocket and her mind stayed on the name for a while.

Days later, in the same halls, she and Waverly would smile at one another.

Then, “Hey, I never got your name,” came the soft voice by her locker. Startled, Nicole dropped her notebook and both girls bent down. Waverly managed to grab hold of it first. She looked down at the name scribbled on the top corner and she met Nicole’s gaze as they both stood back up. “Nicole Haught?” She held the book out and Nicole felt silly for somehow managing to let their fingers brush as she accepted her notebook.

“Thanks,” she muttered. Waverly’s eyes turned gentle. 

“I think that’s all you say to me.” Nicole thought about it and chuckled despite herself. 

“You’re always nice, Waver – um, Waverly.” Nicole never hated her stutter more than she did right then. She should have practiced the name more, not let her mouth defeat her before she even had the chance to make a decent impression.

“Oh. You know my name.” Waverly’s eyes brightened in surprise.

“Your friend said it.”

“But you remembered.”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a little caught out. “Yeah.”

“I like your beanie.” Nicole reached up and pulled the hat off her head and then wasn’t sure why she did it. She looked at her green beanie and shook it.

“Uh, thanks.” Waverly giggled. 

“Oh my god. You’re ridiculous.” Nicole found the humor in it, tucking her notebook under her arm so she could pull her hat back over her hair. 

“I don’t mean to be.” Waverly reached up and helped straighten her beanie, and as her hands came down, she softly ran her fingers down a lock of Nicole’s loose red hair.

“The first football game is tomorrow night. Are you going to watch the Blue Devils demolish the visiting team? I’ll be there doing cheers.” Nicole didn’t even know their school had a football team. 

“I’ll be there.”

And unfortunately for Nicole, she did go there. She was sitting front and center just to witness a linebacker with the name Hardy on the back of his jersey scoop Waverly Earp into a passionate kiss after the game was over. Like a stone sinking into the pit of her stomach, Nicole slumped there, feeling like she’d been weighed down by led, hit with the revelation that Waverly had never been flirting with her. She was just a nice person. A girl happy to be friends with any old thing.

That was okay, too, Nicole supposed. When Waverly came by and squeezed her with a tight hug to thank her for coming to watch, Nicole tried not to let her heart race from the way Waverly seemed to take an extra moment in her arms, or the way Waverly’s nose grazed her jaw as they pulled away. Waverly seemed to study her for a moment, then she blinked, and the moment was gone.

Nicole continued to show up to the games to support Waverly’s cheerleading, always whistling and clapping when the younger girl pulled off an impressive move. Her slim, athletic body moving through routines with devastating rhythm and gorgeous precision.

Nicole always froze in awe when Waverly was tossed up into the air. She’d never get over it; the grace and the talent. The way Waverly could fly and the twinkle in her eyes as she sailed above her cheer team. Nicole really admired that. 

During the latest game, as the night was growing chillier, Nicole rubbed her hands together and decided to head off earlier than usual. She figured Waverly being in that skimpy outfit would need to get right back to the locker rooms to cover up and Nicole certainly wasn’t there to watch football. She was walking towards the school parking lot when light footsteps chased after her.

“Nicole!” Waverly’s teeth were chattering. “You’re leaving already?”

“Jesus, Wave–Waverly!” Nicole said. She immediately shrugged out of her blue hoodie because at least she had a long sleeve on underneath it. “They shouldn’t have you in these outfits in cold weather.” Waverly blushed as Nicole helped her into her hoody, going so far as to zip the smaller girl into it.

“Come here,” Nicole grumbled, hugging the girl and rubbing her hands up and down her back to warm her up a little better. A soft little moan sounded between them and Nicole froze then because she didn’t want Waverly to feel embarrassed, so she continued warming the girl up without comment.

“This okay?” she asked to be sure.

“Yes. Thank you. I tend to freeze easier than most people.”

“Mm. ‘Cause you-you’re tiny,” Nicole mumbled and smiled at Waverly’s irritated groan.

“Not everyone can be as tall as Mt. Everest, Nicole.” Nicole chuckled and let go of Waverly. She took a step back, a little overwhelmed at the sight of Waverly cloaked in her hoody. Then she reminded herself of the fact that Champ Hardy paraded around school in a thick, expensive Varsity jacket. Waverly should have been wearing that.

“I’m heading home,” Nicole said. “Kind of chilly and you just did your last cheer anyways.” Waverly’s eyes took on a knowing clarity. 

“So you do come to the games just for me.” Nicole shrugged. 

“Y-yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Waverly’s gaze narrowed as she did that thing where she really looked at Nicole and she sighed. 

“My sister loves me more than anyone in the world and even she doesn’t make the effort to come watch me cheer, it’s just a surprise that anyone would bother.” Nicole felt sorry that Waverly had been made to feel that way. Nicole shoved her hands into her jeans pocket. “It’s no both-bother for me. You look really happy when you cheer.” Waverly beamed. 

“Yeah, it’s a rush. I’m really good at it.” Nicole knew the feeling of being good at something. It became part of you. For better or worse.

“Keep the hoody,” Nicole said. “Don’t want you wither–wither–ing away.” Waverly wrapped herself tighter in the soft cloth looking small and warm before they parted ways. 

She never returned the garment and Nicole never inquired about it. Sometimes, when Nicole opened her closet and saw its empty hanger, she smiled, imagining it draped or folded up somewhere in Waverly Earp’s room.

It would be about a month later, when Waverly would casually mention dinner with her Aunt Gus, the same Aunt Gus that Wynonna had talked about the night before as they were skateboarding together up and down the train tracks as Wynonna explained she couldn’t meet the next evening due to family dinner with her Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis.

Nicole’s face dropped at the realization that the younger girl she was so friendly with at school was Wynonna’s sister. It all clicked into place and Nicole felt like she had lost something.

She had, she supposed, because it was one thing to like Waverly in spite of her having a boyfriend, but now, being the sister of the closest thing Nicole had to a friend in Purgatory, the choice seemed to be taken out of Nicole’s hands. She was still friendly with Waverly, not wanting to make the younger girl feel ignored, but she stopped initiating physical affection so enthusiastically. And she tried to ignore the way her stomach turned sour when she would accidentally catch sight of Waverly in the halls with her arms around Champ Hardy’s neck. She had the misfortune of seeing them kiss again one afternoon and felt awkward when her eyes connected with Waverly’s as she pulled out of that kiss. Nicole attempted a halfhearted smile to smooth over the moment, but Waverly’s mouth remained set in a grim line. Her gaze never faltered, and Nicole forced herself to break the stare herself, unable to withstand the scrutiny. She shut her locker and walked away.

Their tentative friendship seemed to fade, relegated to passing, “hellos,” in the hallways and safe conversation about class or school events that never went any further. Waverly got quieter and quieter and Nicole began to notice that Wynonna talked less and seemed intent on losing herself in the flow of her skateboard, trying out more and more complicated tricks, dedicated to learning beyond her skill level. That is, until a day came where Nicole realized something had to be really wrong at home for both sisters to be so off. Wynonna joked around, same as ever, but as Nicole laughed, she noticed the way Wynonna’s smiles tapered off and how her eyes often grew dim, like partaking in a bit of happiness was no longer easy for her.

A week came where Nicole didn’t see Waverly in the halls. Champ roamed around alone and Chrissy looked a little lost. Nicole wanted to ask, but she had never talked to Chrissy before and seeing as how she wasn’t exactly the kind of person people liked to get to know, she held back from reaching out for any information on Waverly from her closest friend. She figured if something really bad happened, Wynonna would say something when they hung out after school. And because something really bad did happen, Wynonna did say something.

They were sitting on a bench the following Saturday after their usual hangout. Nicole was fixing her shoelace when Wynonna cleared her throat, playing idly with the necklace that hung around her neck. Wynonna wasn’t a nervous person in Nicole’s experience, but if she were, then playing with that necklace would be a dead giveaway. Nicole looked over curiously and Wynonna seemed to take a minute. 

“So… HaughtStuff, feel like coming to the homestead tonight? There’ll be snacks and beer, if you’re down. We could like…watch a movie, I guess. I’ve got DVD’s and shit.” Nicole was torn between laughing at the stilted invitation and shaking Wynonna to ask what the hell was going on, but she kept herself in check, pretending to consider it, then said, “Yeah, sounds good.” Wynonna let out a breath. 

“Cool.” Nicole knew then that whatever came out that night, she wasn’t going to let Wynonna handle it alone.

They entered the homestead and the silence seemed a strange thing because Wynonna paused like a newcomer in the doorway alongside Nicole before leading her into the kitchen to grab snacks and drinks. Nicole sat herself on the couch in the living room while Wynonna looked through a selection of movies. Barely a minute passed before footsteps could be heard thumping down the stairs. Waverly Earp sprinted into existence and filled Wynonna’s arms with gusto, her eyes puffy and cheeks tear-stained. Nicole’s heart squeezed in her chest.

“Hey, Babygirl! Haven’t seen you lately. What’s up?” Wynonna asked, aiming for nonchalance.

“That’s because you’re always out,” Waverly croaked, her voice sounding hoarse and brittle to Nicole’s ears. 

“Why are you alone, aren’t you supposed to be at Champ’s?” Wynonna’s mouth twisted in disgust at the mere mention of the boy-man, but she was lucky Waverly’s face was still tucked into her neck, sparing the younger girl from all that ill-concealed judgement.

“We had a fight. I thought he might be more supportive.” Waverly’s voice cracked. “Especially today.” Nicole fidgeted in her seat. She had a hard time pretending she wasn’t listening.

“Dump his ass,” Wynonna grumbled. “That idiot is so beneath you.”

“Wynonna!”

“I’m not even sorry. You should have gone to Gus.”

“I still have some books here. I have to finish my homework.” Waverly stepped out of Wynonna’s easy hug and caught sight of Nicole. She did a double take. 

“Oh no,” she said, struggling to school her expression. “I didn’t realize you had someone over.” Waverly swiped the back of her hand over her eyes as if she could hide the evidence of her crying and brushed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to smooth out her messy waves and look a bit more presentable, as if she ever looked anything other than perfectly stunning, Nicole thought to herself. 

“Hi, Way - Waverly,” Nicole greeted, hating the unsteadiness of her voice.

“Hey, Nicole. I didn’t know you and Wynonna were close.” Nicole remained silent as Waverly stared at her, not sure what to say because this whole upgraded level of friendship with Wynonna was news to her too. 

Waverly looked curiously at Nicole before Wynonna hopped up and slid between the two, breaking the spell and moving about to put a DVD on. 

“This one is all right, I guess.” Wynonna shrugged. A warm smile spread across Nicole’s face. That was the nicest thing the older Earp had ever said to her, by Wynonna’s standards, of course. 

“I’ll let you two get back to your fun then,” Waverly said. “I’ll be doing my homework. Don’t be too loud please!” Nicole watched as Waverly disappeared around the corner in a hurry while Wynonna made her way back to the couch and propped her legs up on the coffee table, taking the large bowl of freshly popped popcorn into her lap. Nicole was on the other end of the sofa, clutching a can of beer in one hand, eyeing Wynonna. The buttery, salty aroma filled her nostrils and her stomach grumbled. 

“If you want any of this world-famous popcorn of mine, get over here,” Wynonna said, eyes glued to the TV screen, already engrossed in the film. “I won’t bite.” Nicole didn’t hesitate, hopping two spaces over and landing heavily next to the other girl, catching the way Wynonna’s mouth pulled up into a subtle smile as Nicole grabbed a handful of the warm kernels and shoved them into her mouth. 

They sat there in companionable silence, Wynonna only getting up once to get more drinks for them after the first movie ended; only this time she returned with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other hand. She poured some of the amber liquid for Nicole in the glass, handed it over and proceeded to drink directly from the bottle as soon as a new movie was set up. Nicole thought the easiness was nice, but still, she couldn’t help wondering what this whole evening was about and what brought on this new dynamic between them. The emotions of both Earp girls seemed to be up in the air and Nicole was willing to do just about anything to find out what was going on.

She didn’t have to wait for much longer as Wynonna got herself good and drunk by the end of the second movie. Nicole picked up on it as soon as Wynonna started nitpicking on each character in disturbing detail. Nicole hummed, nodding along to let Wynonna know she was listening, and apparently, that was the right choice because suddenly the other girl set her bottle of whiskey down on the coffee table. She turned to face Nicole; eyes glazed over. 

“Aren’t ya going to ask?” Wynonna slurred, resting her chin on her fist as she studied Nicole with piercing scrutiny. Nicole tried to keep her gaze on the television. 

“As-Ask about what?” Wynonna dropped her hand and slumped into the couch. 

“About why I invited you here when we never do this, or why things have been so weird.” 

“You don’t ha-have to explain to me.”

“Because you didn’t ask, that’s exactly why I’ll tell you.” Wynonna’s expression went dark, darker than anything Nicole had ever seen of her. “Ward left us.” Nicole didn’t know who that was, but she could sense by the roughness in Wynonna’s voice at saying that name that it was bad.

“Mama died years ago and now that Ward found out Waverly isn’t his, he up and left de-deliberately.” Wynonna said, anger trembling in her voice through her slurring. “I, for one, don’t care.” Nicole could tell by the clench of Wynonna’s fists on her knees that she did care. She cared a whole lot. “But Waverly is hurting somethin’ awful and there’s not a goddamn thing I can do to fix it.”

Nicole assumed Ward was their father, though Wynonna avoided addressing him as such. She also didn’t believe her for a second when she said she wasn’t hurting as much as Waverly was. As Wynonna seemed to have lost her filter, Nicole decided to stay quiet and let Wynonna unburden herself at her own pace.

“I can’t stand to see my baby sister so upset. I guess that’s why I avoid bein’ home so much. Waverly just looks so small sometimes, always wearing her emotions on her sleeves like she does, and I don't know what to do with all of it. Gus is better at being there for her,” Wynonna said like it was both an explanation and an admission of guilt. She rubbed at her temples. “Geez, I’ve got the headache from hell coming on over here,” she grumbled and there was a wave of exhaustion that seemed to settle into Wynonna’s limbs and weigh her down.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight,” Nicole said, setting her own glass of whiskey down on the table. Wynonna rubbed her temples again and slumped over sideways on the couch, dropping her head onto Nicole’s lap. 

”Ugh, you’re so comfy!” Nicole smiled gently and struggled to not reach out to smooth her hand over Wynonna’s unruly hair. 

“If you ask me, Waverly needs her big sister right now. Don’t leave her like your mom and dad did.” 

Wynonna was quiet for a spell and then huffed out a solemn, “Yeah, you’re right.” Nicole nodded to no one since Wynonna’s eyes had drifted closed.

Sleepily, Wynonna murmured, “You’re a good listener, Nicole.” 

Wynonna drifted off and Nicole didn’t know what to do, so she resigned herself to sit there and be a pillow for her friend. 

_Friend._

If calling Nicole for the first time by her first name was anything to go by, she’d say they had reached a new milestone after five months of bickering and stumbling along on and off of their skateboards together. Nicole smiled at the thought, but snapped back to attention when soft footsteps padded into the room from around the corner. 

Waverly emerged. Nicole carefully eyed her, unsure of what to say. She didn’t know what comforted the other girl or what to say to offer her understanding, her support, so she kept quiet. 

“That was sweet,” Waverly whispered. “Thank you.”

“Wha-what for?” Nicole stammered, feeling her heart jump. 

“For taking care of Wynonna,” Waverly replied. She seemed to have more to say, but held back, studying Nicole in that way the redhead had come to recognize. Waverly grabbed a pillow and a blanket off their empty armchair, gesturing for Nicole to move so she could go and maneuver Wynonna into a more comfortable position for a better night’s sleep. Nicole watched, rubbing the back of her neck as she waited for Waverly to settle her sister on the couch. Waverly led the way to the kitchen and Nicole, not sure what else to do, trailed behind.

“Would you like anything else to drink?” Waverly asked. Nicole shook her head. 

“H-how long had you been listening?”

“Towards the end, I guess.” Waverly sighed. “I’m surprised she told you. She’s barely talking to me. Not to mention she shared her precious whiskey with you.”

“It was just one glass.” Nicole tried on a smile and it seemed to help as the younger girl offered her a sweeter one in return.

“Everyone in this household knows not to touch her whiskey.” Waverly hummed as her eyes scanned over Nicole’s face. “And let’s not forget the popcorn. You must have made quite the impression on my sister.”

“She-she was drunk. Tomorrow she’ll probably curse me out when she remembers.” Nicole grinned, shoving her hands deep into her jean pockets.

“Oh, somehow I doubt that,” Waverly said, slowly making her way towards Nicole until she was directly in front of the taller girl. “I’m glad she has someone she can trust.” Waverly looked thoughtful, waiting for Nicole to confirm her assertion, her gaze so steady and patient.

“I feel...I feel flattered,” Nicole confessed. “It’s the least I can do. She helped me when I firs-first moved here.”

“She told me about the day she met you. Something interesting finally happened in Purgatory and she was actually excited for it. For you.” Waverly reached out and placed both her hands on the open sides of Nicole’s jacket, the fingers of one hand playing with her zipper. 

“I’ll take that as - as a good thing.” Nicole looked anywhere but Waverly, who was watching her so intently. She had to know she had Nicole flustered.

“You should.” She stepped in even closer. “Wynonna won’t admit it, but she’s grateful to have you. As a friend.” Nicole was practically humming inside, torn between hysteria and euphoria. The proximity was too much for her to catch any double meaning behind Waverly’s statement, but somehow, she couldn’t complain about it. Who knows when she would ever be in this position with Waverly again.

“I - I hope you’re right.” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, just under where her hair fell, but this time she lifted her face to meet Waverly’s stare head on.

“I usually am.” Nicole had the sense that maybe Waverly was saying one thing, but meaning another and so she didn’t have a chance to react as Waverly closed the distance, sliding her hands up over Nicole’s shoulders, and standing on the tips of her toes to press a featherlight kiss to her cheek. It was soft, barely lasting a full second, but it was sweet nonetheless. Nicole sported a blush, her jaw falling slack as she stared down at Waverly. Waverly seemed suddenly embarrassed as well, looking away as her hands slid down, letting go of Nicole. She bit her bottom lip, hands clenching at her sides.

Nicole’s brain felt like it had shut down and it wouldn’t start up again. She was happy for the comfort and closeness that the action showed, that was emerging between them, but she also felt terrible knowing it might not be what she hoped it meant. Confused, she cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling before briefly meeting Waverly’s gaze.

“I should get going. It’s getting late and I don’t - I don’t wanna impose,” Nicole said.

“Let me call you a cab.”

“No, I can wa-walk.”

“You sure? It’s nearly midnight,” Waverly pointed out. “Let me at least pay for your ride home.”

“It’s okay. It helps me clear my head.” Nicole was impressed she was not stuttering for once, but she still felt awkward. “It’s not far.” Just a couple miles. No big deal. Waverly looked pointedly at the redhead. 

“Are you sure?”

“I am.” She tried to sound convincing and was worried Waverly wouldn’t buy it, but the cheerleader let it go. She walked Nicole to the door and waited for her to put her shoes on. 

“Will I be seeing you on Mon-Monday?” Waverly smiled. 

“I think so. I’m feeling more myself tonight.”

“Yeah?” Nicole asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” They grinned like they were sharing a secret until Wynonna’s snores broke their bubble. They laughed and after they said their goodbyes, Nicole was on her way. A few yards out, Nicole turned around to see Waverly still watching her, smiling at her from her front porch. She waved at Nicole one last time and the skater waved back before turning around again and continuing on. 

Waverly entered the homestead and felt herself fill with something other than sadness and anger for the first time in a long time. Were those butterflies? How long had it been?

Nicole’s excitement on the other hand dropped out from right under her. 

What was she doing, getting her hopes up like that? With a taken girl no less. Half way home and she was debating what her options were. There weren’t many and none of them were to her advantage. First, would be to forget it, but that was next to impossible. Second was to be Waverly’s friend. That just wasn’t enough. The third was to try her luck. And that'd be too much to ask.

Good Lord, what had she gotten herself into? She felt defeated by the time she made it home and plopped herself on her bed. She had formed an unexpected closeness with Wynonna, because of all the unfortunate events that pushed them in that direction and she had no intention of risking their friendship. But, if by some miracle, Wynonna could be okay with her having feelings for Waverly, Champ Hardy was still in the picture and Nicole was not going to put herself in that path of fire. 

Plus, Waverly had never fully hinted she was anything but straight anyways, so Nicole didn’t know why she let her mind entertain the possibility. She groaned and pulled out her phone to find a few messages from the friends she had to leave behind when she moved. With everything that had been going on lately, she almost forgot about them. A lot of the messages claimed they missed her, and yet the thought of them hadn’t even crossed her mind in the past few months if they weren’t keeping her phone busy. 

Only one person back in Toronto mattered to her, still made her heart pick up speed, but, as usual, her texts remained unanswered. All that really mattered now was Wynonna. She had to look out for her friend and that certainly didn’t mean to chase after her baby sister. Or to even entertain the idea of letting herself be enticed by Waverly’s daring eyes and sweet as sin smile.  
  


Suddenly, things seemed to be a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far. More to come soon.  
> For the visual of the tricks described in this chapter you can check out these videos:  
> Ollie: [How To Ollie While Rolling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiOPXt3vrEk)  
> Rail Grind: [Five Easy Rail Tricks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KgoktSnRMM)
> 
> Your comments make my day and the feedback I am receiving helps me get better.  
> Make sure to subscribe to the story and my profile page [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/profile) to be notified when a new chapter is posted.
> 
> We are living challenging times. Make sure to look out for one another and remember you're loved.  
> To help pass the time, I made 2 lists of all the Wayhaught stories I read on AO3 and I totally recommend reading.  
> The first one is here: [Top WayHaught stories by Genre](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m12Nxwh6MGOjzMqKhuE9tUGkXdD1wB3Q/view?usp=sharing)  
> The second is here: [Wayhaught One Shots / Short stories](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Be96YBPv-E0_h8KDDkvQQmFLXrfc30z/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Peace and love!


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is perfectly imperfect.  
> Nicole is a hopeless romantic.  
> Shae makes her presence known.  
> More skateboarding moves and stuttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.12.2020  
> Exactly two weeks after the first chapter, I am updating the story, like I promised.  
> Thank you all for the incredible response I got for the first chapter of this fic. It means the world to me that you all enjoyed it!  
> We are gonna dip into Waverly's POV for the most part of this chapter and we are gonna see another side of Nicole, the creative one to be more precise.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything with the exception of the poems.  
> Song that inspired me for this chapter: ["Why Did You Do That?" by Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi8sbOJrNQM)  
> A round of applauses for my beta readers: [Sahma96](https://twitter.com/SahraMAndersen) and [mysteriousinvalue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousinvalue/profile)  
> That being said, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.  
> Happy reading!

Monday morning caught Waverly under a bundle of blankets and pillows on her bed. 

She felt rested enough to go to school even though she didn’t want to. The past week was dreadful and her only escape was her family and her so-called boyfriend. Not even they were there all the time. 

She wanted to be selfish, for once, and ask them to leave everything else for her, but she couldn’t do it. Life would go on with or without her father. Her _adoptive_ father.

Her real father didn’t even know she existed. He jetted off to God knows where, leaving behind the reminder of his existence for her mother. 

Waverly wanted to dig more into it, she wanted to know everything but luck wasn’t on her side. Ward left without bothering to explain a thing, like this was her fault, like everything bad that had happened in his life was because of her. 

She was just nothing more than a scapegoat for him.

Waverly wouldn’t stop until she got her answers. 

The cheerleader prepared herself for the day and went to school as if she – a grade-A student with perfect attendance – didn’t just miss a week of school in which she had an important test she was supposed to ace. The only saving grace was that it was the first time in two years that something like this had happened. 

The teachers most probably wouldn’t bat an eye since they knew this behavior was atypical of her. Waverly just had to make sure she was extra sweet and assure them it wouldn’t happen again.

Thinking of sweet things, her mind summoned an image of Nicole. How she was the first person to really be there for Wynonna, how she made Waverly laugh when this whole week all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and let the world fade away.

Nicole was such a genuinely nice person that Waverly didn’t have to pretend in front of her. Even Wynonna let her guard down, which was unheard of. More than that she felt playful and an inch more confident with every new interaction. 

She was learning she could be anything she pleased and Waverly Earp was so many things around Nicole Haught.

Something about the way Nicole would talk with a hint of awkwardness brought on by her stuttering, and the way she forged on despite her struggle was so endearing that sometimes Waverly couldn’t believe it. The little furrow in Nicole’s brow, the look of determination whenever her mouth stalled on a syllable, it made Waverly focus a little too much on that lovely mouth. 

Nicole’s shyness was something that called out to Waverly, a trait she recognized in herself, that she had pushed away so forcefully just to be noticed, to fit in, to find her place in high school with her peers when she couldn’t find one at home with her family.

There were also days where Waverly’s heart sang with the way Nicole’s smile was always just there whenever they talked in the hallways or in class and there was something about getting Nicole to smile so fully that Waverly was graced with the sight of her dimples. 

Sometimes she longed to just reach out and trace along Nicole’s smile with the tips of her fingers or to feel it brush against her own mouth.

Nicole was outrageously attractive and Waverly was at a loss for what to do with her.

Sometimes Waverly would just watch her around the school, at the few games the football team had in the past two months or sometimes when she left with Wynonna to eat lunch or hang out at the skatepark. 

Nicole was wonderfully tall, athletically built, and despite her awkwardness, she carried herself well when she didn’t have to talk to others. Without even realizing, Nicole had a swagger that made her look so confident and so approachable. 

The red-headed girl could probably have just about anyone she wanted with a simple snap of her fingers, if only she put herself out there a little more. 

Waverly didn’t mind one bit that Nicole was more on the shy side though. She was secretly relieved she didn’t have to work so much for her attention and she wouldn’t have to constantly deal with the jealousy the sight of Nicole with someone else would bring on. 

Waverly got a breath of fresh air whenever she didn’t have to go out of her way to be noticed, to have people listen to her for trivial things such as the history of roman civilizations or just simple chit chat about her day. Not many people were as present and attentive to her as Nicole was, if she was honest.

Champ pretended to care, in the hope that he would get lucky or to appease her by playing the role of good boyfriend. She only had one real friend, but not even Chrissy was the best friend she had always hoped she would be. Something seemed to stop them from having that special bond that she longed for.

Curtis and Gus were great, but there were things that she simply couldn’t talk to them about. 

Then, there was Wynonna who wasn’t as close to Waverly as she used to be since their mother passed away. Then, she went to juvie a few months after and that did their relationship no favors. 

Wynonna’s method of coping with it all was to detach herself from anyone that held power over her heart, and ever since then, she had barely let anyone in. She didn’t want to be more of a burden than she already was and stopped altogether communicating with her little sister. 

Waverly had never been more alone in a world, shrouding herself in a false air of confidence, telling herself that everything was just fine and unicorns flew over rainbows in the sky every day. 

The only time that things felt different, a good kind of different, was when she talked to Nicole. 

That night at the homestead, she heard most of Nicole’s conversation with her sister. 

That night, things were clearer. Waverly understood herself better. She found out where Wynonna stood and how she felt about Waverly and their whole situation. 

That night, she knew she would pursue something with Nicole, or risk losing the little clarity she had just gotten back in her life. 

Waverly was filled with dread that Nicole would never go for it.

Because why would she? As Waverly fixed her gaze on Nicole in the hallway between classes that day, she could no longer deny that she felt suffocated by her life. 

As they exchanged smiles, she felt like a coward for not breaking up with Champ, in fear of everyone around them seeing her as some kind of failure – a strange thing – more aptly, an Earp. 

As the taller girl made her way over, Waverly feared she wasn’t deserving of the generous attention. 

That didn’t stop Waverly from saying, “Hello,” first and smiling indulgently when Nicole offered a shy one back, rubbing the back of her neck as she sometimes did when she was nervous. 

Always nervous for Waverly. 

Maybe she was being selfish, maybe she was being as shitty a girlfriend just as Champ was a boyfriend when he chased after other girls. 

This was the wrong way to do it and she had to back pedal fast, but the thought of pulling away disintegrated as soon as she was in Nicole’s orbit; completely at the mercy of whatever relief Nicole could provide her. Sometimes it was just so nice to talk to someone, to touch them, to be held and hugged, and, even chastely, to kiss them.

_It happened, didn’t it?_

Just two days ago, she found herself red-faced and heart-racing from leaning up to kiss Nicole’s soft cheek and the urge she had to be in Nicole’s arms was overwhelming, but it was safe there. It was loving there and no one had been quite so loving with her. Nicole was the only clear thing in her sights. Everything else seemed to fade. They would talk again and Wavely knew she would find a way to touch Nicole, to feel their connection, to play with it, and see how one-sided this thing really was. 

If she had to, Waverly would reach out, only to let go. She had tried her hand at being subtle. And even though Nicole didn’t once call her out or pull away the other night, she had never ever initiated it or made a move of her own. Well, maybe just once, the night Nicole left the game early and gave her the hoodie.

She was respectful and that thoughtfulness would drive Waverly crazy, she just knew it.

Nicole was heading out after her last class to meet Wynonna at the park. 

Waverly followed Nicole curiously as she was leaving the grounds and called out, “Nicole! Why isn’t Wynonna meeting you in the parking lot like she always does?” 

Nicole spun around and froze with a look of guilt on her face. “She, umm…” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. “She kind of skipped gym class so she could get to the park early to-to practice a new trick she needs to get down by this weekend.” Her eyes glanced downwards. “We have a bet going.” 

“Darn it, Wynonna!” Waverly huffed. “I asked her to stop skipping her classes!” 

“Oops? Shit, sorry. Umm.” Nicole felt small, worried about Wynonna’s reaction to her slip up and exposing what she was doing to her little sister. 

“Don’t you apologize, Nicole. You are not responsible for her actions. She makes her own decisions. I just wish she wouldn’t take a step forward and then promptly take two steps right back.” Waverly sighed, crossing her arms. “I thought she was through with that.” 

“I think she’s still upset. Or angry. I-I don’t know. She tries her be-best though,” Nicole said, attempting to give her friend some leeway. 

“That’s an excuse. When she came back from juvenile detention, she promised she would try to be less ignorant and be more present in my life. I know she’s scared and hurt, but so am I, and you don’t see me doing any of that.”

Nicole’s eyes widened, even if she had already suspected as much. “So you-you did hear her that night?”

“Yes, I did. And you were right. I need my big sister and she’s just shutting me out, like she always is.”

“I think that may-maybe it would help if you meet her in the middle?”

“In the middle. How?”

“Try to be more upfront? I mean maybe hav-having a heart to heart with her would help. Tell her you would make an effort if she does too.”

Waverly hummed at the thought. Did she not make it clear enough? She thought she made herself understood when she told Wynonna she wanted her to be by her side. She realized that she only asked Wynonna to try to stay out of trouble the last time she had a serious discussion with her sister. 

She only demanded more of her without telling her the meaning behind her words. She came across just like everyone else who would always tell Wynonna what to do, what was expected of her, yet never walking the path alongside her to show her she wasn’t alone, that someone was on her side and by her side.

Waverly deflated. “You’re right.” All her anger washed away. “I’m sorry for my outburst, Nicole. I was-”

“It’s no problem,” Nicole cut in, trying to ease Waverly’s guilt and smooth over her frustrations.

Waverly was overwhelmed with Nicole’s presence, and she walked closer as if reeled in by some invisible pull, and with a clear mind, she raised her hands to lay on the lapels of Nicole’s denim jacket. She took them in a steady grip, intent on kissing Nicole’s cheek again. 

Nicole stood tall and didn’t twist or shy away this time and it took Waverly’s breath away. When Waverly couldn’t bring herself to raise onto her toes, frozen all of a sudden, Nicole turned her head just the slightest bit, an offering, and Waverly’s heart slammed hard into her ribcage. 

She gently tugged Nicole down until her lips connected with soft skin. Nicole smelled like donuts, like vanilla. Waverly inhaled deeply and smiled. Wynonna must have gotten her into the bad habit of having them at lunch.

Nicole closed her eyes and appreciated the moment. She was starting to like how she would be given a kiss every time she did something nice for the younger girl, but what the cheerleader didn’t know was that Nicole wouldn’t ever initiate it herself. As long as Waverly was happy, Nicole didn’t mind helping, even if helping meant meeting Waverly halfway sometimes.

As Waverly’s lips left her cheek, Nicole felt the smaller girl’s breath on the side of her face and then the hands on her collars slid up around her neck, pulling her into a hug that Nicole had to bend down to receive. She wrapped Waverly in her arms, holding on until the other girl was ready to let go. 

In Nicole’s embrace, Waverly found the strength to admit to a harsh truth. 

She wasn’t a very good sister either. 

She walked home alone, thinking about how she could bridge the space between her and Wynonna. 

When she was in bed that night after a long shower, she realized she didn’t show much interest in the things Wynonna liked. 

When Waverly was little, she would see Wynonna read comic books sometimes, but back then they seemed too scary for little Waverly. Then Wynonna had a thing for motorcycles, but it’s not like she had the money to fulfill that dream. 

Truth be told, skateboarding was the only other thing Wynonna had ever loved as much as she loved her whiskey, and with that thought in mind, Waverly drifted off to sleep, committed to talking to Wynonna in the morning. 

Saturday afternoon, Nicole and Wynonna were at the skatepark, practicing their own tricks when Waverly parked her jeep behind the hospital. She had a heart-to-heart with her sister earlier that day and by the end of it, they both agreed that they could work on being better to each other.

It would be a good start to spend more quality time with Wynonna and understand better what made her tick.

That’s how Waverly found herself walking along the tracks leading towards the makeshift skating grounds, hoping Wynonna would appreciate her coming to her favorite place. 

There was also a part of her that was selfishly excited to spend time with Nicole as well and it worked splendidly in Waverly’s favor that Nicole was her sister’s best friend. 

Wynonna might not make a big deal of it, but she had a real soft spot for Nicole, made pretty clear since she had never before brought one of her friends home and probably wouldn’t again for a long time. 

Waverly stopped near a bench, observing a group of teens practicing tricks, some more impressive than others. 

For the younger girl, all of them were fascinating, but she was impressed by some of the more intricate flips. 

Nicole spotted the brunette after falling on her ass a good distance away from her. 

She shot up to her feet quickly and made her way towards the other girl, who was trying to mask the worry that had gripped her at the sight of Nicole going down.

“H-hey! What’s up, Waves?” Nicole asked, brushing off the back of her jeans. 

Waverly grinned from ear to ear. 

“Waves?” she repeated. “That’s new.” 

Waverly had an inkling that the nickname was easier on Nicole’s mouth and she cherished the thought of Nicole’s mouth finding an ease for her. 

“I came to spend time with Wynonna and drive her home.” She stepped closer to Nicole. “What are you up to?”

“I uh, I was practising something,” Nicole replied bashfully. “Wynonna is over there doing the same if you wanna join her.” She rubbed the back of her neck before gesturing towards the other end of the skatepark where the older girl was visibly frustrated.

“Looks like she’s having a hard time,” Waverly said, chuckling. “What is she trying to do?”

“It’s called a tre flip. I could sho-show you, if you want.”

“You can do it?”

Nicole surprised Waverly with a smug smile.“Yeah, it’s funny. Pete was bragging about finally landing one, so Wynonna forced him to show us the basics and I was pretty quick to learn it, but the others, not so much. Wynonna’s the most persistent though.” 

Waverly’s smile was one Nicole couldn’t read as she continued explaining to her how it should be done. For a moment, she thought she was rambling and that Waverly was just polite enough to let her do it, but soon, Waverly started asking questions. 

The brunette was in fact very interested in the details and she found it interesting how Nicole didn’t stutter at all when she talked about something that she knew by heart and loved every second of. 

“I could show you,” Nicole offered again. 

“Would you?”

“Yeah, here.” Nicole practiced scooping the board with her foot a few times before she attempted the trick, kicking off the backboard hard as she jumped, allowing for a full three hundred and sixty degree rotation before she landed firmly with both feet on the board as it hit the ground. 

The trick looked seamless in motion, but was deceptively complex. Most professional skaters struggled to do it, but Nicole performed it perfectly almost every time. 

Waverly clapped, very much intrigued with this confident version of the normally shy girl.

“That was amazing, Nicole!”

“Tha-thanks!” Nicole blushed, never in a million years would she have ever thought her skateboarding would impress a pretty girl. 

“Why can’t Wynonna do it?” Waverly asked. 

“Well, her mistake is her body position. If you watch carefully, her skate is going too far from her after the rotation because she’s not standing straight,” Nicole explained. “I think that she should concentrate on putting her front leg on the skay-skateboard first before doing it with the back one as well. It helped me a lot when I first realized where I was wrong.”

“Why don’t you help her?” Waverly asked, but then remembered. “Oh wait, you two have a bet, right?”

“I was trying to help her, but she didn’t want it, started saying she’ll be able to do it by tomorrow night, so we made that bet, but it looks li-like she’s no closer to winning.” 

Nicole smirked, honest to god smirked, and Waverly bit her lip. She took a deep breath, and instead, glanced in her sister’s direction to see Pete laughing hysterically as Wynonna took a hard tumble.

“Oh my god!” Waverly exclaimed and sprinted towards her sister, Nicole following. 

“Wynonna, are you okay? That looked like it hurt!” 

“That’s nothing, Babygirl,” Wynonna said dismissively. “Just part of my process.”

“For Pete’s sake,” Waverly muttered, helping pull Wynonna back up to her feet. “I guess it would be a waste of my breath to ask you to be more careful.”

“It’s not up to me, really.” Wynonna pouted, making eye contact with Nicole, “How’s it coming along for you, Ginger Spice?”

“Almost there,” Nicole said, grinning, then took some distance to attempt her trick again. 

After gaining speed, she positioned her front foot in the left pocket and the back foot almost to the very end of the board. She jumped and shoved off with the perfect amount of power, and in a split second landed back on the ground on top of her set of wheels. 

The sisters had two different reactions. Waverly was excited – and maybe a little bit hot and bothered – while Wynonna was groaning and rolling her eyes. 

Nicole rolled back over to them, knowing full well her friend would try to play it cool.

“Show off,” Wynonna grunted just as Nicole stopped in front of them, startling Waverly with the way she kicked the backend of her skateboard to catch it in one hand right in front of the other girl. 

“That was awesome!” Waverly exclaimed. “What was that trick called?” Her eyes burning with something the skater couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“That was a laser flip,” she said proudly. “I find it more challenging than the tre flip Wynonna is trying to learn right now.”

“Stop being so smug, Tater Haught! I think I liked you more when you were shy - ow!” Wynonna screeched as Waverly’s elbow found its way into her ribs. “Jeez!”

“Don’t be mean then,” Waverly grumbled. 

The three girls made their way over to a bench to hang out, resting and looking at the York brothers practicing. Mercedes arrived at the skatepark as well and immediately went to hug Waverly. 

The brunette listened to them bicker for ten minutes until Wynonna felt like she was good to continue practicing while Nicole went to greet the others. 

Waverly felt content, sitting there, looking over the scene; Wynonna enjoying herself with other people, free to be, Waverly able to watch people wander around on their skateboards, but best of all, seeing the way Nicole would smile shyly as she came to relax beside her on the bench. 

It was a bonus that she was getting to witness a more confident Nicole, a rare sight until that day for her and she knew it had something to do with the level of comfort from the people she was surrounded by. 

It also probably had a lot to do with the subject they were talking about. Throw questions at Nicole about skateboarding and she was in her element.

Waverly scooted closer to the taller girl, bracing her head against her shoulder, a gesture Nicole didn’t mind as she figured this was just the way Waverly was with people she got comfortable with. 

Nicole didn’t want to overthink the smaller girl’s actions anymore when she would get all touchy-feely with her, thinking that this was perhaps just the way she expressed herself when she got close to someone.

But after a few days of observing Waverly around other people, she began to wonder if maybe that wasn’t the case. Only her closest friends got that special treatment. Them and Champ.

Right?

And that added to the confusion Nicole was feeling. 

Champ was still Waverly’s boyfriend, they were still a couple, so how in the world could she entertain the idea of Waverly liking her as more than a friend? 

She resolved that she was no longer going to give much thought into Waverly’s behavior around her. 

She let her do whatever she felt like doing without reading into those moments anymore. Or she at least tried her best not to. 

It was difficult with the cheerleader constantly reaching out for her hand or resting on her shoulder. Sometimes Waverly’s fingers would brush against her face to push back loose strands of her hair that crept out of the beanie she would always wear.

It was disarming to be touched like that.

And she could feel something, she wasn’t crazy. In some moments the air between them would shift and she had to force herself to dismiss it, to push away any thought of there being more, reminding herself over and over again that she was biased. That she was the only one who had feelings and that all the other stuff was just wishful thinking.

After a certain evening at the skatepark, Nicole realized just how much of a fool she was for Waverly Earp. The shorter girl asked her to teach her how to skate and she smiled a dopey smile as she was already placing her board in front of Waverly. She was happy that she could be the one to show her the basics, knowing Waverly could have asked her sister to do it. 

But there was a ‘but’.

As she was holding Waverly’s hand to help her keep her balance on the skate – a gesture that was completely unnecessary seeing as Waverly was a cheerleader, but still asked for it – Nicole gave in into her feelings for Waverly. She knew she couldn’t act on them, but she came to accept them and embrace them. She no longer felt bad for feeling the way she felt when she was so happy. 

Nicole came back home that night with a small smile on her face. She was in a good mood for the simple fact that she felt like – for once in her life – she was in the right state of mind. She was grateful for the way things were in that moment; school was going well, she got a few friends here in Purgatory and was over the moon she could be around the subject of her affection without raising any suspicions.

Nicole grabbed her notebook and started writing the first few words of what would become later the spark that lit the flame of desire inside of her. Usually, she wrote about nature or common philosophy subjects. That night she was inspired to write about Waverly. It was so freeing to finally be able to do it without feeling like she betrayed Wynonna or objectified Waverly.

A few days passed and along with them, Nicole acknowledged that she had more than a simple crush on the cheerleader. She found herself dreaming of her a few nights and she would never admit that, just as many times, she woke up hot and bothered. She was embarrassed and felt bad for having such dirty dreams about her friend, but at the same time, what was she supposed to do?

The first time it happened she was reluctant to take care of herself. She eventually blamed the hormones and tried having an empty mind while stroking herself, but soon Nicole realized it was next to impossible. Waverly’s face would appear before her and an image of the small girl on top of her made her close her eyes. It was even worse as her imagination ran more freely that way.

Each time it happened, she made sure to be quick, thinking it would make her feel better even if in reality she knew it didn’t help one bit. In time, she came to accept it. She was amazed by the fact that she could still look Waverly in the eyes when they met. Nicole was no stranger to sexual encounters, but it didn’t sit quite well with her to fantasize about a girl she knew was off limits.

They were just friends.

Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
  


After she finished eating dinner at the end of one school day, her ears perked up when her phone rang on the coffee table beside the couch. _Damn it,_ she thought. On the other end, her good friend in Toronto was still waiting to hear from her. 

Realizing she was staring at the phone, Nicole answered it reluctantly. “He-hello Shae!”

“Hi, Nicole,” Shae greeted. “I see you got back to stuttering.”

“Uh, ye-yeah,” Nicole chuckled, a bit embarrassed. “How are you?”

Shae sighed, “I’ve been better. What about you?”

“I’m good,” Nicole answered and actually meant it. “I- I think I found my people here.” 

“Oh. I can’t wait to hear all about that when I come to visit.”

“A-Are you coming here?” Nicole’s face lit up when she heard that there might be a possibility of her ex coming to visit.

Shae answered enthusiastically, “I plan to. I can’t wait to see you,” she paused for just a moment before adding, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too!” Nicole rasped.

The redhead wasn’t afraid to admit that she missed Shae. She only hoped that they are ready to go back to the way things used to be.

“Is that why you’ve been a stranger all these months?” Shae’s tone was playful, but held meaning.

Nicole felt bad for ghosting the only friend that truly knew her. She knew it was the only way if they wanted to go back to being friends, so Nicole tried reminding her. “You know why I di - did it, Shae. Are you sure you’re ready? I could really use my friend now.”

“I’m sure. I finally came to terms with everything. I need you right about now as well.”

They arranged things for Shae’s visit that night, each of them making sure they had permission from their parents and planning each minute of her stay. They only had two days, not much by their standard, but they’d take what they could have. It could be just like any other weekend back in Toronto, spending the days out, eating crappy fast food and wasting their evening in front of the TV.

Nicole especially couldn’t wait to tell Shae about the people she met in Purgatory. She was especially excited at the possibility of meeting them as well, if only she knew she’d be comfortable with the idea. Only time could tell.  
  
  


  
 _She's got long hair and a melodious laugh._ _  
__It sounds angelic to some ears, including mine._ _  
__If it happens around you, you feel blessed._ _  
__Cause it's a sound you don't hear as often as the rest._ _  
__  
__She's got long hair and sad, hopeful hazel eyes._ _  
__They scream of lessons past learned and of people lost,_ _  
__But they hold the hope of future gain_ _  
__They get soft when I look at them and they have the ability to be cold,_ _  
__As they were once before._ _  
__They're the windows of her soul._ _  
__  
__She's got long hair and a cute pair of lips._ _  
__They're nicely shaped and can work wonders._ _  
__Not just words, pardon my saying, but your lips also._ _  
__They part a bit when she's surprised and get tight when something bothers,_ _  
__but the way I like them, it is no surprise, is right on top of mine._ _  
__  
__She's got long hair and the softest I've ever seen._ _  
__It's like fluffy heaven in an afternoon summer memory._ _  
__It's the sort you can't abstain from a touch,_ _  
__Not that I would ever do, mind._ _  
__  
__She's got long hair and a mind I adore._ _  
__She got long hair. But she's beautiful to me that way anyways_

  
_(“She’s got long hair” by N.H.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that? I know this chapter is shorter, but the next one will be twice the size of this one.  
> The poems play a big part in this story, so I hope you didn't skip the poem Nicole wrote the night Shae called her.
> 
> For the visual of the tricks described in this chapter you can check out these videos:  
> Tre flip: [How to Treflip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_lgPml1ZoM)  
> Laser flip: [How to Laserflip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yRttQvEV1A)  
> Skateboard pick up: [Cool ways to pick up your skateboard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2xtljbqeWw)
> 
> Your comments make my day and the feedback I am receiving helps me get better.  
> Make sure to subscribe to the story and my profile page [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/profile) to be notified when a new chapter is posted.
> 
> We are living challenging times. Make sure to look out for one another and remember you're loved.  
> To help pass the time, I made 2 lists of all the Wayhaught stories I read on AO3 and I totally recommend reading.  
> The first one is here: [Top WayHaught stories by Genre](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m12Nxwh6MGOjzMqKhuE9tUGkXdD1wB3Q/view?usp=sharing)  
> The second is here: [Wayhaught One Shots / Short stories](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Be96YBPv-E0_h8KDDkvQQmFLXrfc30z/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Peace and love!


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shae comes to visit Purgatory.  
> Nicole shows her around.  
> Chrissy is worried for her best friend.  
> Waverly makes a move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> It is today that 2020 is coming to an end and I hope a better year comes along with this chapter.  
> This update has 9300 words, so I hope you will enjoy it because chapter 4 is not yet completed and I reckon it will take some time until I finish writing it.  
> I hope you will enjoy Shae's personality and the way things turn out in the end.
> 
> The song that inspired me for this chapter is ["Always remember us this way" by Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1godKRBeZc)  
> I can't express in words how grateful I am to my beta readers and editors: [Sahma96](https://twitter.com/SahraMAndersen) and [mysteriousinvalue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousinvalue/profile). Kudos, friends! ^^  
> At the end of this chapter, you will be able to see a drawing of our favorite couple drew by an amazing Earper. You guys can check out her other works on her instagram, [right here](https://www.instagram.com/duhhappens/); duhhappens drew a fanart for my other story, [Knowledge is Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325033), so make sure to check it out as well.
> 
> That being said, I wish you all a happy new year!  
> Happy reading!

Waverly and Chrissy grabbed their books from their lockers which happened to be very close to one another. They were almost ready to leave when Nicole passed by Chrissy and greeted Waverly.

“Hi, Waves,” the skater leans against the nearest locker to Waverly. “Will you pick up Wynonna today a-as well?”

Waverly grins.

“Hi,” she greets back. “Yeah, I think I will. Depends on how long our cheer practice will last.”

Waverly still couldn’t believe how attractive Nicole was, especially in that moment, so close to her, prompted into the locker, her natural charm doing things to Waverly. She felt a hand on her arm and turned around to see her best friend raising an eyebrow at her and then heard her clear her throat.

“Nicole, this is Chrissy,” she looks up at Nicole as she gestures towards the blonde girl next to her. “Chrissy, this is Nicole. I only just realized I haven’t introduced you two,” She smiles apologetically.

“Hello, Nicole! It’s nice to finally meet you,” Chrissy takes her hand from Waverly’s arm and extends it to Nicole.

“N-Nice to meet you t-too,” Nicole takes Chrissy’s hand and shakes it softly. She refrains from saying her name, worried she might make a mess out of it. “I have to go get my books. I- I will see you both later.”

They exchanged goodbyes and made their way to their respective class. On their way, Chrissy had the occasion to ask Waverly a few questions.

“I didn’t know you were close to the new girl. What’s her deal?” 

Chrissy doesn’t mean to sound rude or anything, it’s just that Waverly never mentioned her at all and she thinks Nicole is a bit reserved and a bit intimidating if she is being honest. She doesn’t know why she thinks that, considering their brief conversation just a minute ago. Then again, the short brunette can make friends with just anyone, it wasn’t necessarily a surprise she got Nicole to open up. She seemed friendly enough, if a bit odd.

“She’s nice,” Waverly finds herself defending the redhead. “She’s been at all of our games just so she could see me. She’s even getting along with Wynonna. That has to count as something.”

Waverly only then realized that she doesn’t know any personal details about Nicole and stopped talking.

She wanted to tell Chrissy about her feelings for Nicole, but she hesitates to do it. She is her best friend, but can’t help herself but feel that there is this barrier between them that stopped her from confessing to Chrissy about Nicole and her family problems. Deep down, there is that fear that she will be the talk of the town again. 

She feels awful just thinking about it. Waverly knew Chrissy won’t say a word about it, but she was scared Chrissy won’t be her friend anymore. She doesn’t want to go through that again. She knew she got lucky with just being ignored, unlike Wynonna that was bullied for an entire year just because of her way to cope after their mother died. It is true Wynonna acted out and was wilder than her, but everyone copes in their own way. Waverly just wished her sister didn’t go as far as to start a big fight and land her in juvie.

Thankfully, the bullies graduated and left town, but Waverly thought Wynonna was bitter at the fact that she was the only one to be punished and lost her chance to finish her senior year when she was supposed to. The older sister never regretted her decision though. Especially now that she met Nicole.

Nicole. Right.

It always came back to her.

“Really? You didn’t tell me,” Chrissy tried her best not to sound accusatory.

“I didn’t know at first. She only told me recently,” Waverly could feel Chrissy is bothered by something, but she doesn’t know what that is. “Her and Wynonna hung out a lot at their improvised skate park and we got close.”

It was half of the truth and a little bit distorted. Waverly preferred it that way. It hurt her, Chrissy was a great friend and didn’t deserve that, but her fear and insecurities won in the end. She couldn’t take that risk.

“We could ask her if she wants to hang out sometime. She seems nice. A bit peculiar, but nice,” a smile graced Waverly’s face at Chrissy’s idea. The head cheerleader took it as a good sign and released a breath she didn’t realize she held.

“I’ll make sure to ask her when I get the chance.”

Later that night, Waverly found herself at her aunt’s for dinner. Gus called her earlier that afternoon to come over, telling her they should talk. Waverly was a bit worried about how cryptic her aunt was and made her restless for the rest of the day.

Waverly is greeted by aunt Gus and uncle Curtis as soon as she enters the house. She helps Gus set the table, then sits to enjoy the vegan lasagna her uncle cooked for them. After the meal is eaten, Gus eyes Waverly carefully, hesitating for just a moment to open her mouth to speak.

“Waverly, I have to tell you a story,” Gus was visibly nervous and Waverly picked up on that. It rarely happened, which means it was serious. Waverly nodded and gestured for her aunt to continue.

“As you already know, your mother had an affair shortly after your sister was born. I knew about it, but I didn’t know you weren’t Ward’s baby. Michele chose to keep that for herself. I asked you to come have dinner because your biological father showed up today at Shorty’s.”

Waverly couldn’t believe her ears. Her real father came to find her? Did he not know she existed up until then? What changed? Why now? There were so many questions swirling in Waverly’s mind.

She tells herself that she has to start with the easier ones.

“What’s his name?”

“Julian.”

Wow.

For some reason, the name triggers something in Waverly. She has these distant memories of her mother singing his name to her, when she was little. Bits and bits were coming back at the forefront of her mind, but none made any sense. They were blurred and incoherent. A few stray tears found their way on Waverly’s cheek. She composed herself quickly and asked another question.

“Why did he come here?”

“He said he wants to talk to you. Michele didn’t tell him about you or her marriage for that matter.”

“Where is he now?”

“I believe he is staying at a hotel near the edge of town.”

“What does he want from me?”

“Julian said he wants to meet you. You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to, Waverly. I know how hurt you are as it is.”

“I want to meet him. I have so many questions, but I’m scared of the answers,” Waverly half sobbed, half laughed, not knowing what to feel anymore

“That’s okay too, sweetheart.”

Gus hugged her niece tightly, Curtis following not long after. They stood like that for a few minutes that felt like hours.

Waverly knew who her family was, but she desperately wanted to know if she could have the family she always dreamed of. A father that is just as protective of her as Wynonna, a mother that braids her hair or tries on dresses with her, an united group with whom she could have dinner with. 

A normal family.

She knew it was all wishful thinking. Her mother died and her so-called father left. All she could do now is at least give Julian a chance. A chance for what? Maybe he wasn’t here to stay. Maybe he just wanted some answers as well. But again, he could have asked aunt Gus whatever he wanted, no need to see her for that.

Waverly sighed.

Only time could tell.

Waverly didn’t have a chance to talk to Nicole in the coming days. She was once again cooped up at the homestead, Wynonna staying with her this time to make sure she is okay.

Thursday morning, Nicole takes her biology book and places it under her arm before closing her locker and turning around to see Chrissy just a few feet away from her, watching. She gulps as she sees the blonde girl make her way towards her and prepares herself for what’s coming.

“H-hi, Chri-Chrissy!”

“Nicole, hi,” answers the blonde, a little out of it. “I was wondering if you have any news on Waverly? It’s been some time already and it’s not like her to miss school. Have you guys talked?”

“I- no. I thought you knew what ha-happened to her.”

“I have no clue. She doesn’t tell me anything personal. I’m worried.”

“I am too. Do you have her-her number? You cou-could try calling her,” Nicole advised.

“I already did. She has her phone turned off,” Chrissy sighed and shook her head. “Anyway, sorry for keeping you. See you around”

“Y-yeah, see you around,” Nicole barely managed to say to the retreating form of Chrissy.

That was strange.

Friday afternoon Shae arrived in Purgatory. Nicole came to get her from the train station as soon as her classes were over and they started making their way to Nicole’s house, talking about all the things they will be doing.

Their friendship was one of a kind. They genuinely cared about the other and it didn’t matter that they once used to be intimate. When they couldn’t talk for weeks, that never stopped them from catching up and it felt like they had never had a break in the first place. It was easy to be around each other. They could be honest about anything and nothing ever got between them.

This time was no different. Now that Shae came to terms with her feelings, she was able to talk freely again with her best friend. She missed Nicole so much these months they were away from each other, but Shae understood it was necessary to cut off communication. She wouldn’t have been able to move on otherwise.

After they left Shae’s luggage at Nicole’s place it was early evening. They decided a trip to the local ice cream parlor was a good way to start their weekend together.

Once they had their cones filled with ice cream in their hands, they both made a guttural sound.

“Damn, how I missed this,” Shae moaned at the taste of her chocolate and mint flavored treat.

“Is yo-your family giving you a hard time still?”

Nicole looked up from her ice cream to watch Shae’s expression change.

“Yes,” Shae sighed after a mouthful of sweet heaven. “They won’t stop reminding me that as doctors, they know how bad for my health junk food is for us. They just can’t get over the fact that I am a teenager and that I crave some greasy food from time to time.”

“Sorry to hear that. Are they still upset about- about you know what?” Nicole almost didn’t dare ask, but she forced the words out.

“Nothing changed. If only, it made things worse. A week after you left, my father gave me a speech about how hard things for black people are. Adding homosexuality to the equation apparently makes it almost impossible for me to succeed, bla-bla-blah,” Shae did an-about face, trying to mimic her father’s tone and gestured in an exaggerated manner.

Nicole laughed softly. She was halfway through her treat when she forgot she even had it and asked, “What about your mom?” 

“When she’s not busy with work, she’s busy locking herself in her office and reading neurosurgery books,” Shae swallowed the remainder of her ice cream and kept her eyes on the sidewalk. “Sometimes, I’m wondering when she sleeps.”

“That is- that is not healthy,” Nicole tried to imitate Shae’s father just the way her friend did earlier. Shae smiled and shook her head.

“What about your parents, Cole?”

“Same old. I barely see them once every two weeks,” Nicole was reminded of her ice cream as she felt it melt, small droplets already soaking the cone on their way to her fingers. It was her turn to sigh after she licked some of the ice cream. 

Shae could sense the gloomy mood Nicole had at the thought of that subject. Shae has neglectful parents like Nicole has, but at least everything they did was out of love, even if it wasn’t the kind she would want to have. Nicole’s parents are absent all the time. It is even more painful knowing that they never cared to take their child to the park or to the movies, not to mention family vacations.

Usually they would laugh it off, make each other smile one way or another, just like they did up until then. They didn’t have much time together, so they weren’t allowed to spend that time being somber. With that thought at the forefront of her mind, Shae stopped walking and grabbed Nicole’s free hand and held it softly, making the redhead stop as well. She squeezed it in an attempt to reassure her friend and smiled a big smile, wanting to make her feel better. 

“Fuck them! It’s their loss,” Shae pointed out. “You know what the good part is?”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile too. She raised her eyebrows, encouraging her friend to continue. “What?”

“They can’t give us shit if we leave the dishes in the sink after dinner.”

Nicole’s smile widened and exhaled as a small chuckle escaped from between her lips.

“Right.”

Only then did Shae notice a bit of ice cream lingering on Nicole’s cheek. She found it cute, adorable even. She thought it was times like this one that made her fall for Nicole. For a few months, Nicole thought the same. In time, she realized that what she felt for Shae was just gratitude, not love. They had to put some distance between them if they wanted to be friends again and Nicole suggested to do just that.

At the moment, it seemed like something manageable, but a few days after, Shae realized how dependent on the redhead she was and wanted to go back to the way they were before faster. 

Naturally, she was well aware they shouldn’t talk, but keeping her distance felt dreadful combined with the shit her parents gave her. It turned out that Nicole was right, and only by being alone can one learn how to deal with all that was toxic around them, and make them realize how strong they can be on their own. If she came back to Nicole, there would always have been this image Shae had of her as a supportive lover, not a loyal friend and comrade.

Shae snapped out of her daydream and chuckled.

“You have ice cream on your face,” Shae freed Nicole’s hand in order to let her clean herself. The skater dragged her hand over her cheek, missing it by an inch.

“Here, let me…”

As Shae raised her hand to wipe it off with the sleeve of her shirt, she changed her mind and pressed two fingers on the ice cream and smeared it all over.

Nicole gasped, somehow surprised by the action, but more preoccupied with the fact that Shae had a smug face and just _had_ to wipe it off. The skater remembered she still had some ice cream left and smirked back at her friend. At the realization of Nicole’s intention, Shae’s expression changed from a smug one to an incredulous one. 

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, don’t you dare-” before Shae could finish her warning, Nicole already put her finger into the melted ice cream in her cone and moved them towards Shae’s face. Shae squealed at the sensation and scoffed.

“Now you got it coming, bud!”

Shae reached for Nicole’s cone to steal it, but Nicole managed to escape her assault and started running backwards down the street, knowing full well Shae won’t do the same.

Boy, was she wrong.

Waverly was walking to the very same convenience store Wynonna and Nicole had met for the first time when she saw Nicole a bit further on the sidewalk. A girl she has never seen before took off some ice cream from her cheek and stood dangerously close to her. Or at least, that’s what it looked like before Nicole put some ice cream on her face and then the girl chased after Nicole.

The skater didn’t look where she was going for a few feet and when she finally realized the other girl would eventually catch up with her, she turned around and speed walked towards the cheerleader, her head turned that whole time. She bumped into Waverly with an ‘oof’ and the small girl berated herself as she realized she stared so much, that she didn’t see the redhead coming towards her with speed before it was too late.

“Shit… sorry,” Nicole started with an apologetic smile. After a moment, she registered Waverly’s smile – one that she could recognise from fifty feet away if only she was attentive enough – and her voice became more relaxed. “Hey Waves!”

“Hey yourself,” Waverly chuckled. “No problem, really. I kind of spaced out as well.” 

“A-Are you okay? Haven’t seen you or Wynonna at all this week.”

“Yeah, sort of,” Waverly’s eyes couldn’t meet Nicole’s. She didn’t feel like it was the right time to talk about it.

Shae cleared her throat and Nicole looked behind her to see she caught up with them. “Oh, Waves, this- this is Shae, a good friend from Toronto,” she looks back to her friend while introducing Waverly. “Shae, this is Waverly. She helped me a lot when I first started school.”

Waverly’s smile returned upon hearing Nicole saying she was of help to her. She took Shae’s offered hand and shook it lightly.

“It’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Waverly,” Shae answered.

Waverly retracted her hand and quickly thought of something to talk with Nicole, not wanting to part ways yet or go back to discussing her troubles.

“Chrissy suggested we should hang out sometime,” the cheerleader began, “All three of us,” she clarified.

Nicole was confused and intrigued in equal measure. Confused for the change of subject and intrigued by the news Waverly brought up.

“Y-yeah? I felt like-like she is not my biggest fan,” Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I think she’s just starting to notice your charm,” Waverly chuckled, defending Chrissy as smoothly as she could. She wanted them to get along, so this was necessary.

Nicole’s expression changed in one that could only mean she was skeptical. “She as-asked me about you at school. She thought I knew what happ-happened to you and I told her I do-don’t have your number. She looked worried and not at all interested in me per-personally.”

“Sorry about that. She’s protective of me and she doesn’t know what to make of you yet. She will come around,” Waverly explained.

“I-I hope so. You should gi-give her a call.”

“I will,” Waverly promised her. “On that note, can I have your number? To let you know when we could hang out I mean,” Waverly’s voice was hopeful.

If she were honest, she only wanted to hang out with Nicole alone. She missed her and wanted some quality time with her. Of course, that would have to wait until she was sure that Shae wouldn’t be around anymore. Waverly didn’t want to intrude more than she already did.

“Sure, give me yo-your phone.”

Nicole saved her number in Waverly’s phone and gave it back in no time. After a long pause in which Nicole and Waverly smiled at each other, the brunette came back to her senses.

“Sorry for keeping you guys,” the cheerleader began, “I was heading to the store before we bumped into each other. I will leave you to it, I feel like I’m bothering you guys.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Shae waved her hand in dismissal.

“You can never bother me, Wav-Waverly,” Nicole scratched the back of her neck, her gaze falling to their feet. Shae eyed her friend knowingly, but refrained from calling her out.

Waverly met Nicole’s eyes again and grinned. The statement made her feel giddy for some reason, somehow surprised someone was so intent to make sure she could count on her no matter what happened.

“You’re sweet,” Waverly didn’t mean to say it out loud, but now that it was out there, she couldn’t care less. “Shouldn’t you be showing your friend around, though?”

“Not-not today,” Nicole cleared her throat. “It’s movie night today and then tomorrow we will be going to the diner and maybe the skate park. The last day is reserved for lazing around,” she said, proud of their plans.

“Sounds great,” Waverly was visibly happy with Nicole’s smug face and made a note that Shae was only staying the weekend. “I’ll text you after I talk to Chrissy. See you soon,” she said before meeting Shae’s eyes. “It’s been nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Shae replied politely.

“Bye Way-Waverly!”

Later that evening, Waverly finds herself at Champ’s place. 

“Champ?” Waverly asks her boyfriend out of the blue.

“What is it, babe? I’m playing something here,” Champ answered, pressing the buttons of his controller like a madman.

“What do you like about me?” Waverly turned fully to face him.

“What’s gotten into you?” He furrowed his face, still playing the game.

“Answer me. What do you like about me?” Waverly’s voice was serious, demanding.

Champ may not possess Waverly’s smarts, but at least he could read the room when he cared enough to try. He paused his game and finally took a moment to reflect on what it was that he liked about Waverly.

“Well, you are the sexiest girl around and you are the head cheerleader,” he seemed to think hard about other reasons, but didn't come up with anything else other than her looks or social status. “Any guy would give anything to be in my shoes.”

“I think we should break up,” Waverly says without any hesitation.

“What? Why?” Champ’s eyes widened after the sentence finally sank in.

“I know you sleep around, Champ. All you like about me is my body and my status. What’s the point of all this? I won’t look like this forever.” Waverly pinched the bridge of her nose before resuming, albeit a bit calmer. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do after highschool?”

“Well, no,” Champ looks down for just a moment then puts on his best sad puppy look. “I figured I’ll go on rodeo circuits, raise some money, open up a bar in Buenos Aires.”

“Champ, I am going to be valedictorian, hell, I could go to any University I want. I could easily escape this place,” Waverly’s anger increased with every word spoken. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I don’t even want to know how much you are going to cheat on me while I’m gone when I already know how much that happens when I’m around. I want to be so much more than a barmaid in Buenos Aires that has a cheater for a boyfriend.”

She sighs as she finally said what has been on her mind for such a long time. She thought she would feel bad or broken, but all she feels is relief, like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

“Baby, come on! Is this about the Stephanie incident? I already apologised for that one,” Champ is visibly irritated.

“Champ, this is about your lack of ambition, your lack of support, your lack of attention and your lack of loyalty all in one. I can’t remember the last time we went out and did something else than playing video games or have sex. I can’t remember the last time you asked me about my day and actually cared about it. I don’t even know if you know what my favorite color is.”

“Pink?” He hesitantly asked.

“We’re done, Champ,” she doesn’t wait around to hear what Champ has to say and takes her things, shoves them into her backpack and leaves the room and then his house, feeling freer than she ever felt before.

Shae looked knowingly at Nicole the next day at the diner the whole time they ate. She barely abstained from questioning Nicole the night before about the obvious crush the redhead has on the brunette she met. She put the two and two together the moment Waverly introduced herself. It wasn’t rocket science, really. Even if she didn’t already know her name, Nicole made it pretty obvious.

Her patience reached her limit however and smiled sweetly at Nicole when she came back at the table after visiting the restroom.

“Are you gonna tell me about Waverly now?” she asked before sipping her tea.

“Wh-what about her?” Nicole blushed and tried to hide it by looking at her mug of hot chocolate, small smile making its way on her face.

“Oh, I don’t know. How about how completely whipped you are? By the way, very smooth, Haught,” Shae grinned at the recollection of Nicole’s attempt to reassure Waverly she’s not interrupting anything.

“H-Hush you! Don’t remind me,” Nicole groaned and covered her face with her palms. “I already feel like I’m being a fool around her,” the redhead’s muffled voice could be heard a second later.

“I think you’re alright,” Shae retorted. “Besides, you were kind of the same with me too. I found it endearing back then,” she confessed.

“What do you mean k-kind of?”

“Let me see,” Shae hummed before continuing. “You were awkward around me at some point too, but your face never lit up the way it does now when you see Waverly.”

“Oh, I- I never noticed,” Nicole acknowledged. “I guess I look like an idiot, huh?”

“No, not even close. Just a gay mess,” Shae laughed when Nicole’s face scrunched in what she would call fake offense after her last statement. “Seriously though, it could have been worse.”

“Wow, thanks!”

“Just kidding, Cole!” Shae shook her head in amusement before getting back to the original topic. “So what’s the story?”

“There isn’t much. She's the head cheerleader, has a smile that could re-revive the dead and I couldn’t help my-myself.”

“So far, she sounds dreamy.”

“Y-yeah, that’s the thing. She’s all that and I am just me,” Nicole lowered her head to stare at the sleeves of her shirt.

“Listen, Cole,” Shae put her cup of tea back on the table and shifted her body closer to it, to place her hands on Nicole’s, that stood still on her mug half full of now cold chocolate. “You’re _not_ just anything” Shae hurried to reassure her friend. “You are just as badass as she is and she’d be lucky to have you.”

Nicole smiled a small smile. She wasn’t fishing for compliments, but she genuinely was afraid of not being enough or that she’d be too much. But again, that wasn’t even an important thing to worry about since Waverly was taken anyway.

“Did I me-mention she’s already dating someone else?” Nicole voiced her thoughts.

Shae raised her eyebrows in surprise. “No, you didn’t. Who is that?”

“A handsome football player,” Nicole scrunched her face just like Wynonna did when they saw the couple sucking faces at school. It was unbelievable how much she picked up on Wynonna’s gestures.

“Interesting,” Shae hummed.

“What?” Nicole raised her head again, interested in what her friend had to say.

“Nothing, it’s just, the way Waverly behaved told me she is interested. How much do you know about their relationship?” Shae asked, intrigued by the situation Nicole found herself in.

“N-not much. They seem alright.”

“Just alright? Doesn’t sound like they have the best relationship ever,” Shae commented.

Nicole wasn’t sure what to believe. On the outside, they seemed the perfect couple. She knew, however, nobody would stare at someone else right after kissing their lover like it didn’t even happen. Weren’t people in love supposed to be consumed by the person they were with? To feel like they are the only people on the planet when having a moment? That’s how it always was when she was around Waverly.

“Waverly so-sometimes looks indifferent with Champ, irritated even now that I-I think about it,” Nicole takes a big gulp of her hot chocolate.

“Be careful, Cole!” Shae furrowed her brows. “I don’t want you to get hurt. Waverly seems nice, but if she takes advantage of you, that won’t be enough anymore to keep me from giving her a piece of my mind.”

“I’m so con-confused. I- I like her, Shae, and she gives me all these si-signs that she likes me too, but then I see Champ all over her and I’m wondering what th-the hell am I doing,” the skater admits while gripping the mug in her hands like the mug is the enemy.

“Clearly, she likes you. Call it a woman’s instinct, but I am not sure that she’s in the right state of mind to start something with you. Even if she’ll break up with him, to be a rebound is not the best option,” Shae advised, knowing full well this is something Nicole needs to be aware of. “Be careful, alright?”

“I- I’ll try,” Nicole looked up at Shae and smiled. “Thank you fo-for your support.”

“What are friends for?” Shae mirrored Nicole’s smile before it disappeared.

“I’m so-sorry I couldn’t be there for you too. It was my fault we couldn’t talk,” Nicole apologized, face sad like someone kicked her puppy.

“It’s okay, water under the bridge-”

“Still, I should ha-have known better,” Nicole cut off Shae. She wanted to know she was sorry and that she feels bad for not being able to help her friend like she helped Nicole.

“Don’t sweat it, okay? Besides, you were right. It was necessary and I learned so much about myself and I have you to thank for that. I’m just happy we could go back to what we have now,” Shae confessed, grateful they had this talk.

“I- I’m happy for that, too!”

They shared a smile before getting up and leaving the diner while hugging, their sides touching with every step.

None of them noticed Wynonna making her way to the diner herself for a late breakfast.

Waverly thought about Nicole and Shae the whole weekend. She wonders what they have been up to. Ever since she broke up with Champ, she finds that she craves comfort from a certain redhead more than she is probably allowed to. She doesn’t care. She wants to steal all of her free time because Nicole has become her safe space for some time now and she won’t have it any other way. It’s eating her inside out that she’s not able to ask her to hang out. 

Shae had to leave Sunday afternoon and Waverly figured she had to let them catch up properly. She didn’t mean to spray Nicole the moment she saw her with Shae, but she couldn’t help herself. Her chest was filled with dread at the simple sight of Shae touching the redhead's cheek with her finger. It sounded ridiculous, but she wanted to have that level of intimacy with Nicole. More than that, she wanted to be the only one with whom Nicole was so familiar, even though it made Waverly look like she was possessive.

Like she was jealous.

That’s absurd. Nicole wasn’t hers or anyone else’s for that matter. It didn’t stop her to dream about that one day in which she will be able to call the skater “baby” and vice versa. It only made her want Nicole a lot more, so much so that the redhead invaded her nightly dreams that Saturday night. The thing is, those dreams weren’t as controlled as her daily daydreams were. 

In the past weeks, she found herself thinking of Nicole in almost every class; how she would take her hand and hold it while walking down the main street, or how they would kiss in front of her door after a good date. Sometimes she let her imagination go wild, maybe insert a little bit of making out on the couch of her living room. She stopped herself the moment she realized she felt her arousal on her underwear in the middle of her calculus class.

However, she wasn’t in control of her nightly dreams, her conscious giving her a more detailed version of a night with Nicole in her bedroom, the continuation of said make out session she had imagined so many times. This is how Waverly woke up wet Sunday morning, frustrated with the situation she found herself in.

What she doesn’t know is that Nicole was in the same situation as her a few times already.

Sunday evening, Waverly texts both Chrissy and Nicole. The blonde cheerleader is not able to hang out because of the weekly family dinner she tries to have with her father, the Sheriff, that is not around much during all the other days. Waverly doesn't mind. It means she gets Nicole all to herself, but not just anywhere, but at the redhead's house. 

They met in front of the town's favorite saloon, Shorty's. From there, Nicole leads the way to her humble home in relative silence, only exchanging a few words when Waverly dares to ask some questions. 

Nicole is excited but a bit reserved. After the high of getting a text from none other than her stupidly ginormous crush, she feels a bit wary because of the state in which Waverly must be for a reason she did not know. The cheerleader _did_ miss school again, after all. Last time it happened, it wasn't for the best of reasons. Something disturbing must have happened. Eventually, she tried to relax thinking that Waverly will talk if and when she’s ready just like Wynonna did.

“That night at the Homestead,” Waverly spoke after a minute of complete silence, a hint of amusement in her voice. “You said your house isn’t that far.”

“I, umm, yeah,” Nicole blabbered while scratching the back of her head like she always does. “I like walking. It doesn’t feel like a lot fo-for me.”

“Mhm,” Waverly giggled, but didn’t push. “Did anything happen at school this week?”

“N-Not exactly. Chrissy was a bit worried about you,” the redhead reminded Waverly. “She came to me a-and asked if I knew anything about y-you.”

“Oh, I see, I remember you telling me about it Friday,” Waverly acknowledged.

“Have you ta-talked to her properly?” Nicole asked while searching for the key to the house.

“I didn’t get a chance yet,” the cheerleader put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Nicole noticed she was uncomfortable and dropped the subject. She was also wondering how Waverly is not freezing in her short black skirt and long socks to match it.

“We’re here,” Nicole announced gesturing towards a white mini villa. “Welcome t-to my home.”

“Wow,” Waverly rasped, taking a better look at the villa. “This is double the size of the Homestead.”

Nicole smiled at the brunette, shaking her head at the wonder that painted Waverly’s face. “Nothing s-special.”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what do your parents do for a living?” Waverly asked once they were inside, taking their shoes off.

“They work in real estate, mo-mostly,” Nicole answered while gesturing for Waverly to take off her jacket and put it on the hanger. “They recently bought some bu-business actions from a big IT company. They are not around much th-these days.”

Waverly hummed and followed Nicole into the living room. “Doesn’t it get lonely being here all by yourself?”

“Sometimes,” the skater hesitantly answered. “Would you like a tour?”

Waverly shook her head. “That’s alright. Where are we going to watch the movie?”

“We could do it here or in my bedroom. We got a bigger TV in here, but the bed is more com-comfortable than the couch,” Nicole sheepishly advised.

Waverly smirked and raised an eyebrow at the innuendo. “Is that so?”

Nicole’s mouth opened comically wide at the realization of her mistake. “I-I mean, I meant, movie. To wa-watch a mo-movie-”

“I know, just messing with you,” the cheerleader softly laughed. “You’re adorable.”

Nicole huffed in fake annoyance, but she wasn’t as tense as before.

“Let me show y-you the bedroom,” the skater chirped and gestured towards the stairs with her head.

“This house is so big, I can get lost in here,” Waverly joked, tracing her fingers on some of the furniture on the way there.

“After tea-teasing me like that, I don’t know if I’d co-come to your rescue,” Nicole turned around and threw the brunette a smirk.

“ _Nicole Haught_ , are you getting back at me?” Waverly scoffed playfully.

“ _Maybe.”_

They chuckled until Nicole finally opened the door to her room and let Waverly enter first.

“So? Here okay?” Nicole bashfully asked, scratching at the back of her neck again. Waverly beamed at the action every time and now was no different.

“Yes, it’s perfect,” she said after plopping herself on the neatly made bed. She was half expecting to find the room… unorganised. Nicole never ceased to impress.

“M-Make yourself at home,” Nicole instructed. “I’ll go da-downstairs to get some snacks. Want something to dri-drink?”

“Water is fine, thank you” and with that, Nicole left the room and Waverly found herself alone and free to explore on her own.

She looked around, appreciating the light green walls and posters of a few actresses that smiled at her. She got up and went to look at the books on the shelf next to Nicole’s desk only to discover they were all classics. Most of them were old and the authors were known for their poetry. She smiled to herself and picked up one to read a few lines. She was shortly distracted by a noise followed by a muffled curse that came from downstairs. She chuckled and put the book back. 

She had half a mind to go check on the red headed girl when she noticed a blue notebook, the same that she picked up for Nicole the day Waverly invited her to the first football game. It only had her name on it and now that she thought about it, Waverly is intrigued it doesn’t say what class it is for, like all the others do. Curiosity piqued, she came closer to the wooden desk and opened the notebook to a random page.

“ _Holy guacamole…”_ Waverly breathed after a small gasp. Her eyes followed the lines of one quite erotic poem.

_I want to savor it_

_Even if it is for just one bit:_

_To be weak in my knees_

_From your kisses._

_And to have my Eve._

_Served on bed-like plate_

_To taste like I never did_

_From our intertwined fates._

_With every glance I travel_

_Above mountains and seas_

_To what it seems to be a marvel_

_Of a mysterious hill._

_While in search of the treasure_

_I never forget to enjoy_

_Before digging without measure_

_To the infinite joy._

_(“Rapture”, N.H.)_

Waverly exhaled, not even knowing she stopped breathing at some point when reading the lyrics. Her skin felt hot, her cheeks were flushed and her legs felt heavy all of a sudden. Imagining herself as Eve to Nicole’s Adam was something she never thought she would and it felt wrong, but so good at the same time as she imagined being laid on the bed by the skater and seeing her scan the naked body in front of her, eyes traveling along the _hills and mountains_ of the brunette’s body.

Waverly snapped out of it quickly and closed the notebook as she heard steps going up the stairs. She lied on the bed again and sank into the mattress, trying to cool herself a bit before having to face Nicole again.

Nicole entered the room once again, carrying a tray with their drinks and snacks, a small frown on her forehead. However, her expression changed into one of a loving puppy as she spotted Waverly lying on her stomach on the bed. 

"Sorry it took so long," Nicole chirped. 

Waverly waved her off and composed herself before talking. 

“I like it here. I’m claiming this place,” Waverly said playfully trying to mask her actual mood, looking up at Nicole to see her reaction. “It’s mine now.”

“Oh, you sure?” Nicole retorted, a big smile on her face as she made her way closer.

“Yes,” Waverly smirked. “You can visit.”

“Th-That so?” The skateboarder put the snacks and the drinks on the nightstand.

“ _Maybe_ ,” Waverly mirrored Nicole’s answer from earlier. “I’ll see how nice you are to me first.”

“Not fair! I-I can’t tease you back now,” Nicole played along.

“That’s the point."

"I'll have all of these chi-chips for myself in this case," the skater wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Good start!" sarcastically retorted. "You might actually get an 'unlimited visits’ coupon if you keep this up.”

Nicole shook her head and grabbed the remote of her smart TV, grinning the whole time while she was searching for a movie on Netflix. After they decided what they’ll be watching, Nicole sat next to Waverly in the bed, keeping a respectable distance between their bodies.

It didn’t take long until Waverly closed the gap between them anyway.

They were watching the movie in silence, when Waverly looks up at Nicole and tries to sound as unaffected as she can. 

"Have you thought about what comes after you graduate?" she asked, her voice smaller than she wanted it. 

Nicole fidgeted, her hands in her lap, then stopped as she took a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't have a plan. All she knew was that she wanted to have the Earp sisters close to her. 

"I haven't. To be hon-honest, any college would do. My parents may not be physically present in my life, but they made sure I don't have to worry about money," Nicole shifted a little before continuing "I know I should be gra-grateful, but I wish they were here and stressed over me getting a scholarship rather than me being in this alone, " she took a deep breath in and exhaled a few seconds after.

"You are not alone. You have Wynonna and the skater gang," Waverly reminded her, "Not to forget you can always count on me anytime. Any day. I'm here for you." 

"I-I appreciate it, Waves," Nicole's voice trembled. She cleared her voice then asked "Do you ha-have any future plans?" 

Waverly was caught a bit off guard. The way Nicole shifted her attention back on the cheerleader made her feel like Nicole was uncomfortable talking about that particular subject.

"I am pretty good with languages. I like researching. I love to dance. I just don't know what to do with that."

"Would you like to teach?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I tutored a few people last year. It was hard at first, making them pay attention, but after that, it went smoothly." 

"That's great! It wo-would be a shame not sharing your kno-knowledge with others considering how smart you are." Nicole didn't even think twice before saying that. An instant blush crept up Waverly's neck. 

"I could try asking professor Del Rey if I could be the one to teach his class a lesson at his choice. See for myself how that feels."

"I-I'm sure it will be amazing," Nicole said confidently.

They turn back to the movie, both distracted by the way their bodies touch at their sides. Waverly snuggles closer to Nicole and Nicole tries not to hyperventilate because of the lack of personal space. Not that she minds it. She is just not sure what to do with herself.

Waverly is in deep thought about the recent events. She is fighting against the urge to just give in into the temptation of screwing everything up. She knows she is pushing it, getting so close to Nicole, but she feels like the taller girl is the only thing that can make her feel better. Everything around her is a mess, Nicole feels like the only person that can comfort her.

She knows Wynonna would understand if she tried talking to her and she knows Gus and Curtis will always support her as well, but she at least wants Nicole to see her with different eyes, which leads her to not tell Nicole what happened just yet.

Waverly stopped watching the movie again. Instead, she studied Nicole's hands; they were muscular, but delicate. Her fingers were thin and long and her nails were kept short. Almost unnoticeable. 

She got easily distracted again by the skater's waist and she was curious to find out if she had the abs the brunette herself possessed. She was dying to find out.

Nicole was actually watching the movie, oblivious to the fact that the cheerleader was checking her out shamelessly. 

Waverly couldn't take it anymore. 

"Hey, Nicole,” the brunette tried to get her attention again.

"Hmm?"

Nicole hums then turns her face towards Waverly and before she knows it, Waverly kisses her half on the lips, half on the cheek.

This is not how Nicole imagined their first kiss.

It takes Nicole a moment to process what happened before asking, "W-Waves, what was th-that?”

"I believe I kissed you," Waverly is not backing down. She knows she might have made things between them weird, but she remains confident that Nicole will adjust her reaction after the shock passes.

"What about Champ? I'm no ho-homebreaker, Waves."

"Would you kiss me if Champ wasn't in the picture anymore?"

"I respect you and our fre-friendship too much to risk losing you. I-I mean, there's also Wynonna," Nicole stops herself, seeing as Waverly's face falls. Her heart screamed while her brain patted her on the back.

"I broke up with Champ," Waverly blurts out. She raises her head to meet Nicole's gaze before she starts talking again, "I've been thinking a lot lately and came to realize he is not a part of my future. He never was." 

Nicole gulps. Waverly stares deep into her eyes, her mind barely processing their fingers intertwining in her lap. She sighs, then takes a glance down to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _They broke up_. Did she get that part right? She thinks she did because looking back into Waverly’s eyes, there was no mistake in the feelings the younger girl's eyes tried to convey. 

Nicole gulps again.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Nicole wants to kiss Waverly again. Properly this time. She wishes she had the guts to pull her closer and kiss her feverishly, but doesn’t dare to move a finger cause she is scared of the consequences. She is scared that maybe Waverly will soon realize what a fool she is or maybe she will think she is weird or worse – a mistake.

Waverly, on the other hand, is done pining. _The dice are cast_ , she thinks, _so what’s the point in hiding anymore?_ She gets up on her knees, then thinks better of it and sits in Nicole’s lap. Her hands land on the redhead’s shoulders and closes the space between their faces slowly in case Nicole decides this is not what she wants. Their foreheads eventually touch and Waverly closes her eyes to breath the other girl in.

Nicole shuts her eyes a bit forcefully, not knowing what to do. Should she run as fast as she can or should she just bite the bullet and let herself be selfish? She feels Waverly’s hands running through her hair and tugging softly, making her relax into the touch. Her breath is warm against the skater’s mouth and the smaller girl brushes her lips, like testing her terrain. Nicole’s instincts kick in and licks her own lips to wet them. She leaves them slightly parted in anticipation, succumbing to Waverly’s call and enters the game.

They both feel the tension, the anticipation, the longing to dive in. Nicole forgets for the time being everything except the fact that Waverly is currently in her lap, playing with her hair at the back of her head, chest falling and rising against her own as the redhead finally puts her hands on Waverly’s hips. Waverly gasps at the contact and shifts a bit closer to Nicole, the action assuring Nicole her hands are welcome.

Waverly’s patience runs out a few moments later, at last leaning forward and kissing Nicole softly. The kiss is searching, tasting and easily becomes fervent, but tender. Their tongues dare not meet. Not yet. They only briefly touch the lips, exploring but not intruding. Nicole puts her hands on Wavely’s thighs, touching at first and squeezing at last.

They part for a moment to catch their breaths. Waverly bites her lower lip while staring at Nicole’s wild look – hair disheveled, face a light shade of pink, eyes glazed with desire. So far, that’s her favorite look of the redhead apart from the one full of wonder and adoration for the small woman. Waverly is convinced that she sports a look not so different from the one Nicole has in that moment. She wishes she is the only one able to see it.

A flash of Nicole and Shae comes to the forefront of her mind, but it doesn’t last for long. It only made her more ambitious, more willing to take what she wants. Nicole is the only thing she ever really wanted. With that revelation, she surges in and claims the redhead’s lips with a passion that Waverly never thought she had in her before. Nicole doesn’t protest, on the contrary, she responds with the same intensity and lets Waverly be in control.

Their hands start touching each other simultaneously as the kiss gets more heated. Their bodies feel like they’re on fire, their minds seem to stop and only know one thing: they don’t want the kiss to end. Not now, not ever. It is this thought that makes Waverly start an easy grind against Nicole’s thigh, unaware of the consequences of her actions. Nicole gasps and interrupts their kissing. Before she says anything, it is already too late. Waverly feels a growing bulge right between her legs and stops her ministrations.

“This is- that’s not...”

“Shh,” Waverly cuts Nicole off. “It’s sexy. God, can you get even more attractive than that?”

Nicole exhales. She feels relieved and ecstatic at the prospect of being accepted as she is by the person that means so much to her. Her mouth is slightly parted as she watches Waverly palming her member over her pants. She thinks she’s dreaming. She must be dreaming because only then Waverly would do such things to her. Nicole looks up again into her eyes and sees nothing but desire.

The smaller girl kisses her again as she touches Nicole in her most intimate parts, all restraint locked and forgotten somewhere in the back of her mind. She is sustaining her weight on both her hands and knees, creating a big enough gap to continue rubbing Nicole and kiss her at the same time. Nicole moans in her mouth and it makes her dizzy and lost in the moment, deepening the kiss and maintaining the rhythm of her hand.

Nicole feels herself growing bigger and bigger by the second and she knows things escalated quickly in a matter of seconds. She knows Waverly is hurt and maybe feels lonely and she realizes this might not be the best way to start their new relationship, if that could ever happen.

“Ho-hold on… Way-Waverly, wait,” Nicole rasps. “We can’t–”

“Please. I know what I am asking of you but please, Nicole,” Waverly puts some space between them and continues. “Treat me better than anyone ever did, even if it’s just for tonight. Please,” Waverly’s eyes were pleading, ready to beg if Nicole as much as wanted her to do it.

Nicole was so sad to see Waverly like this. Didn’t she know she would do anything for her? She wanted nothing more than to make sweet-sweet love to her but is this how it should happen? She figures it didn’t matter. Whether it happened after a magical date or right then and there, their connection would lead them in the same position anyway. Nicole already wasted so much time not showing Waverly how she deserves to be treated, how she deserves to be cherished and loved and caressed.

This was inevitable.

Nicole visibly deflated and resignation could have been easily seen all over her features as she decides to give in to Waverly’s request if that is what she really wants. She has to at least come clean and tell her she has the option to wait as well because she won’t be going anywhere.

“O-okay,” Nicole whispers, cupping Waverly’s face between her hands. “But I- I don’t want to have you just tonight. I want…”

Nicole takes a deep breath, the action giving her some time to organise her thoughts. She wouldn’t want her stutter to undermine how much she means what she is about to say.

“I want you every day. I want you in every way and every mo-moment because...” she gulps and presses her forehead on Waverly’s. “Because I like you. I- I want you to know there’s no pressure to do anything you don’t want to.”

 _That should do for now_ , she thinks. She wouldn’t want to scare Waverly with an overwhelming, totally too soon to be said, confession.

Waverly stops her movements as tears slowly form and wash over her cheeks. She plops her head down into Nicole’s stomach and cries like she never does with someone else around her. Nicole wraps her in her arms, concern plastered all over her face, desperate to reassure a sad Waverly.

Unbeknownst to Nicole, Waverly mostly cried in relief. She was mad she was about to have sex with Nicole – now a very important person in her life – for all the wrong reasons, then pretend like it was okay because that is what she thought she wanted, but she also felt liberated. In reality, what she wanted and truly needed was to be seen and cared for, to be understood and to never feel sorry about how she felt because of what others might say.

More importantly, she felt wanted.

For a long time, Waverly worked with herself to become this ray of sunshine everyone was so attracted to because of its warmth and light. People never really stopped to see the shadow that her bad experiences cast upon her. The truth is, she never wanted that to happen, fear of rejection making her close herself emotionally. This time it was different.

She let herself be vulnerable in front of Nicole because Nicole dared to do the same with her. It felt so good to let go, to feel like she doesn’t have to be someone she’s not and to feel like she mattered. She stopped crying only to start again as she felt Nicole caress her head with one hand as the other held her close as if she didn't want to let go. As if she’s loved.

Waverly’s cries subsided after a while. She decided Nicole deserves the truth. Nicole already knew part of her problems and that made things a bit easier, but in the same time, she is content to stay like that for a few more minutes; head on the redhead’s stomach, her body in between Nicole’s legs, hands on each side of the skater’s waist, gripping her shirt firmly.

They’ll talk, but not now.

Right now, actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am afraid there are no skateboarding moves in this one, but I will make it up to you in the next chapter.  
> I am open to constructive criticism because this feedback helps me grow, so don't hesitate to write your thoughts in the comments section.  
> Make sure to subscribe on my profile page [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/profile) to be notified when a new story is posted.
> 
> We are living challenging times. Make sure to look out for one another and remember you're loved.  
> To help pass the time, I made 2 lists of all the Wayhaught stories I read on AO3 and I totally recommend reading:  
> The first one is here: [Top WayHaught stories by Genre](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m12Nxwh6MGOjzMqKhuE9tUGkXdD1wB3Q/view?usp=sharing)  
> The second is here: [Wayhaught One Shots / Short stories](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Be96YBPv-E0_h8KDDkvQQmFLXrfc30z/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Peace and love!


End file.
